Moonbeams in your smile
by Redemption Moon
Summary: Whoa! One month shy of a year! KenxSchu, KenxCrawford or the other way around, whatever. A streetrat halfdead in the streets, a widower multibillionaire and a doctor, 3 people caught in the web called fate.
1. Prologue Teaser

He didn't know how long he'd been lying on the cold snow . It certainly seemed like  an eternity since he fell down on his back , staring at the stormy grey clouds above . 

_God , it's too damn cold ... _

What he wouldn't give to be living in one of those beautiful houses with warm fires raging in the fireplace and a good lot of food to eat on the table for once . 

And yet , instead of that , he was lying on his back on the cruel pavement watching the blood drain away from him . So one of the assholes had a knife and had stuck it to his side like a kid with a pumpkin on halloween . 

He'd always thought that sooner or later , he'd die that way . And he guessed that he was right . He was going to die right there on the sidewalk with no one minding him . 

_Shit , it hurts ... _

His whole body was swollen and he could feel every part screaming in pain ; but what throbbed most was the wound gaping from his side , his lifeblood flowing in a steady stream that stained the white snow with its redness . 

_ Finally ... I'm going to die ... _

It felt good , knowing that finally , he was going to heaven ... 

Wailing sirens ... 

They're coming to get me ! I don't want them to see me . I can't live ... I can't ... 

He staggered to his feet , his uninjured arm clutching at his ribs ; his bloodied fingers trailing against the stone walls .

_Get away ... I have to get ... a ...way ..._

People were staring now . They were laughing at him derisively because he was such a pathetic boy . 

All ragged and bruised . 

He couldn't even protect himself ! 

What a stupid little boy . 

Nobody wants to care for him ! 

Those heartless masks were grinning at him with wicked delight . 

_You're a useless brat ! I don't need you !_

_Go away , you filthy scum ; I don't need you here !_

_Scat kid ! You're dripping on the doorstep !_

All those years , nobody offered him sympathy , nor did he want any ! Damn those people ! They're all heartless ! He hoped they'd all go to hell . 

_What's you're name , kid ? Ken Hidaka , huh ? How would you like to work for me , I'll take care of you real good . All you have to do is satisfy me and I'll pay you big bucks ..._

He turned dulling eyes backwards and saw that he was painting the wall with red . Pretty scarlet waves trailing back ... 

_He wasn't going to let the paramedics find him ._

_He wasn't ... _

The world was spinning crazily now . Faster and faster , turning like a mad senseless top . For one brief moment , only one thing remained still ... a pair of cobalt eyes framed by steel rimmed glasses .

_Then ...___

His knees buckled over . 

He was no longer staring at the bleak sky , for he was engulfed in a blinding darkness ; where only the past can touch him ...

                                                                † † †

Crawford was barely listening to the day's schedule being recited in a monotone by his blond and noticeably voluptuous secretary . 

The truth was , he wasn't feeling well that morning . He had a substantial migraine and wasn't quite in the mood to go anywhere . " Stop ." He snapped impatiently , waving his hand indifferently in dismissal . He interrupted his secretary in the middle of reeling off the exact time that he was supposed to attend a board meeting with his company's executive officers . 

The secretary nodded once and inched away into the farthest corner of the limousine near the divider , not daring to set eyes on her admittedly gorgeous and famously loaded employer . 

Crawford gazed listlessly at the snow-coated city , annoyed at the incompetence of the people surrounding him .

The white limousine halted ; just as the stoplight flashed red with an abruptness and a flurry of activity at the sidewalks caught his eye . 

Kids , teenagers were crowding around a lone boy and like savage wolves attacking him with a cruelty that could only be seen in animals . 

Passersby merely looked on , hurrying by them with fearful expressions on their faces . None was brave enough to interfere with the cruel commotion . 

Such was the compassion of a human being and his high regard for another person's life . 

_Interesting , humans .__ What a bunch of hypocritical misfits . If he had a choice , he would wipe them all out , that's for sure . Humans weren't worth wasting time and breath over . _

He dismissed the thought suddenly and returned his attention to his interesting amusement – 

The boy struggled bravely to remain on his feet , stubbornly unwilling to surrender . He fought back with as much as he could muster , but it only made his attackers even more frenzied . 

What seemed like tens of minutes to even Crawford was merely just a passing of a few seconds until the brunette head , once visible amongst all the others , disappeared in the hail of stomping feet and swinging fists . 

It seemed like the battle was over , and the aggressors scattered around in all directions like frightened birds with darting eyes , lest the policemen of the district cuff them all and haul them to jail or wherever it was they took kids of that age . 

The solid , moving wall was now gone to reveal the battered prey curled into an almost fetal position , red , red blood staining the white carpet of ice . 

If only Crawford could feel pity . He would have felt it for this boy . 

_So young ..._

He almost reminded Crawford of himself when he was a boy . He was never beaten or anything of the sort , but he could almost relate ...

Indigo eyes watched as the figure staggered unsteadily to its feet , with his back towards his silent observer , and collapsed against the wall , leaning onto it heavily for support as he lurched away like a drunken man ; his hand , slick with blood clutching at his injured side .  

_So young ..._

The boy fought bravely on , placing one shabbily-clad foot in front of the other ; slowly , erratically . 

So , he was a fighter . He liked that . He admired that trait . 

If compassion and pity were emotions he could not rightly feel nor express ; admiration for strengths is certainly something he recognized . 

The faint strains of a police siren reached his ears . 

The police have been alerted . Well and good . 

Perhaps the group would be taken to some delinquent center and taught a lesson or two . There was still a chance that this brown-haired boy would survive . 

The thought satisfied him and he turned his eyes back on the road ; the diversion undoing his boredom for just a tiny bit . 

The stoplight changed from red to yellow and drivers shifted impatiently in their seats . 

By some impulse , he turned to give one last look to the injured boy and for that brief instant , just when the white limousine jolted forward ; the clearest and most beautiful grey eyes , swimming in wretched pain met his own before the boy swayed a little on his feet and collapsed on the hard , cruel pavement , unconscious . 


	2. First light angel

**Chapter 2 : First light angel**

He felt strange , like he was halfway between dream and reality ... 

It was an uncalled for stupor .

It was bright , and yet he had had to open his eyes ...

He opened one , and then the other with much effort , groaning as pain all over his body hit him full blast .

" You're awake ." 

Blinking , he looked towards the source of the voice , still half-blinded by the glaring white light that filled the room , he saw someone standing before him with a halo of light veiling his features. 

He blinked and he could see the red hair cascading like a beautiful waterfall, and his eyes started to close once more. 

_Was he dead ?_

_Is this how angels look like ?_

 He heard the sound of rustling and something creaking before he felt a warm hand on his face.

" Hey, kid." 

He felt safe. Never in his life had he been handled this tenderly and for a moment, he felt as if it was his mother holding him when he was still a small child. 

" Wake up ." 

_*No , it's a man's voice* _ He thought to himself, he raised half-lidded eyes once more, struggling to keep himself awake . 

The first clear glimpse he caught was a beautiful set of teeth smiling at him gently and then there was this unbelievable pair of green eyes .

He felt another soft pat on his cheek but he lost all semblance of peace when something pricked him on the crook of his arm and he was jerked awake, instinctively lashing against the unknown person.

" Hot damn ! The hell was that for kid ?" The doctor's hand flew to his cheek where Ken's fist had connected, thought briefly. 

Blinking furiously, Ken, for the first time, saw the person clearly and glanced at the source of the odd prickling pain. 

" Where am I ?" He demanded, not quite used to being polite to anyone and he now knew that this person was certainly not worth the effort anyway.

" You're in the hospital, and you just assaulted a doctor." The redhead retorted, riled by the rude greeting of a patient he had just saved the life of . " What the hell is your name kid? Just for the record." 

" Why the friggin hell should I tell you, you asshole ." Ken retorted , suddenly pissed. 

This redheaded psycho-doctor was far from being an angel in his present opinion and he showed it. 

Who the hell did he think he is, pricking a half-asleep person with that – humongous needle ?!

He shot death-glares at the man. 

" You should thank me for your life you know. I saved you from bleeding to death and letting your organs explode so don't give me that look ." The doctor commented calmly , injecting something in his I.V. 

" Well , did you have to be such an ass to do something like that ?" 

The doctor looked at him for a moment, motionless before deciding to enjoy this ping-pong of insults and retorts. He grinned . "Yes, as a matter of fact , I did . And you have no right to treat me like that cos' I know you're not the one paying your hospital bills. Your parents are . What the hell happened to you anyway, being stabbed like that ?" The good doctor stood there expectantly with his arms crossed, waiting for a reply.

" First of all , idiot. I am sure as hell not paying for this. I didn't want to go to the hospital to begin with . Secondly, I happen to know for a fact that no one else is gonna pay for me cos my parents have been dead since I was a kid and lastly, my getting stabbed is none of your friggin business." He declared hotly, he was breathing heavily and was starting to sweat. What the hell did this man do to him anyway ?

" Well then kid, I hate to break it to you but I happen to know for a fact that someone IS paying your bills – the same people that brought you here, in fact, had already paid in advance for ten days – or so I've been told by the front desk . So , I'm Schuldich Schwarz , I am your assigned doctor and I saved your life from certain death . Thank me when you're ready ." 

Ken sat there , speechless by this arrogance and his half-incoherent mind could barely spout some things to say. He spluttered there incoherently, his grey eyes wide with disbelief. 

" The nurse will be in soon with your breakfast . Call me when you're in a life or death situation ." With that, the doctor picked up his clipboard and walked through the door , leaving a livid brunette staring furiously after him. 

As soon as he had entered the empty elevator though , Schuldich let a loud laugh . 

The kid had some spunk ! 

It's been a while since anyone had acted like that towards him ; the problem was , he'd been getting too much respect these days and he wasn't quite used to it, which was why the open and rude way the brunette acted towards him was a welcome change to the obsequious treatment he's been getting from nurses and fellow doctors. 

He was still chuckling softly to himself when he discarded his coat and headed for his car .

His shift was over , but he was looking forward to seeing Ken Hidaka again – and yes, he knew the kid's name . It was registered on desk from Missing Persons records. 

He had happened to know for a fact that the kid was an orphan and that the notice had been filed more than ten years ago. 

He chuckled again . 

                                                       † † †

Ken tried to gulp down some of the food he'd been given while an Amazon queen look-alike glared on. 

What'd he do to her anyway ? 

Sighing , he shoved another spoonful into his mouth and thought of the incident several minutes earlier. 

God, that bastard doctor really infuriated him !

He was halfway through his reverie and getting more annoyed by the second when he noticed that the Amazon nurse was gone and was replaced by a pale white-haired man with an eye patch , standing there silently in his crisp black uniform  , looking at him with his one gold eye with an amber-colored package in his gloved hands. 

Without a word , the man left the box on the table top and left without saying a single word. 

Ken stared after him , pondering what the hell was happening to his life that he was surrounded by strange people that he didn't at all know or understand. 

It was as if a strange premonition hit him that his life was going to be lot more complicated from that moment on than it already was and he wasn't so sure that he liked that notion. 

For a brief moment and for no reason at all , his first image of that halo of white light and the red hair came back to him but shaking his head , he dismissed the thought . 

**REDEMPTION MOON :** There I go ! The second chapter has finally been posted ! I originally didn't plan to post it until 'Reflections Through Raindrops' has been completed but due to the constant insistence of AA Battery , [he/she posted 3 times just to get me off my lazy ass and type] I decided to spit out chapters once in a while. Now I warn all of you guys that the start would probably be in a tad slow pace but I promise you that it will pick up when I finally establish pairing relationships okay ? So there, thanks a lot for reviewing the first chapter and I hope that you will support the whole story by reviewing regularly, even flaming me for being slow or saying that the story is boring etc. and input will be readily appreciated. Just say all your comments and suggestions and I'll see what I can do about it. So there ! Arigatou and review onegai ! ^______^

**Schu :** Uhm ... you can't hold him for the moment cos' Schu is bound to get jealous if you know what I mean . _*LOL*_ anyway , they did better than call 911 , they brought him to the hospital themselves . ^___^

**Starcat48 :** Ah , you're a reader ! Arigatou then for reading my other fics as well, I hope to see you around regularly ! ^_____________^

**Kasugai**** gummie :** Really ?! Honto no honto ni ?~! Waaaaaaaai !!!! _*tackle glompies*_

**Mariki**** :** _*ish death-glared at*_ Maaaaaa... Dame no onegai ! Y______Y I'll type, I'll type !!! 

**Whisper Reilman :** Yes , I do like making him bleed and faint because it gives others a reason to huggle and cuddle him ! _*fufufufufufufu*_ ß-- (evil laughter) Yes, I've been reading too much manga . I'm not sure I can maintain Crawford like that all throughout though, he's probably going to go under some character changes considering the Crawford I know isn't capable of love and just an inkling of feeling is a major deviation from Crawford. _*LOL*_

**Misura**** :** _*LOL*_ Well , it does happen . I'm sometimes like that with Ken too . In fact, I'm a really jealous person methinks . _*laughs at the admission*_ I've been trying to deny that for ages. _*LOL*_ And I wonder if he's going to get that anytime soon (the heaven on earth thingy) . _*does the weird 'fufufufufufufufufufufu' all over again*_

**Bengali :** Hiya there ! ^___^ Don't die yet  ! Yes, methinks Brad got the idea and ordered Farfarello to help him _*LOL*_ Uhm ... well 

Bengali : What ? _*glares*_

Redemption : I think you're already hugging Ken to death and preventing Farfarello (through Brad's orders) from getting him to the hospital .

Bengali : O_____O;;; Oh. Okay _*releases Ken*_

**AA ****Battery**** :** oh my gosh ! I'm sooooo sorry . _*LOL*_ I didn't realize that you like this story so much . ^_____^ I was like – R_M , update when you finish the other fic. And then I saw another new review and it was you and I was like : think of something soon but then just today I saw your third post even if it was one month ago and I was like : TYPE !!!!! So gomen nasai , and this chapter's just for you ! _*LOL*_


	3. New concern

**Chapter 03 : **

_[Music : This love ~ Maroon 5 – this is great music ! I absolutely love this song !]_

The wounds were starting to heal and slowly , he was finally starting to feel a bit better . 

Flowers came in everyday , all of which were unsigned , but he could tell that they were expensive . He'd seen a lot of those kinds of arrangements in the upper class florists in town and he always resented the fact that they cost a hell of a lot more money than he had ever seen at any given time . They were always brought in by a silver-haired , one-eyed man who had not , in the many occasions he had come , uttered a single word to him ; nor to anyone for that matter . 

Ken didn't really mind . He wasn't really a friendly person by nature because he had grown in environment where you have to distrust others and their intentions to survive but still there were times when the familiar presence of the one-eyed man almost made his skin crawl . 

" You're up early today ." He was jolted out of his morning reverie when the familiar figure in white entered with his flaming hair in a neat ponytail behind him . Apparently , his white-haired visitor had once again vanished into thin air . 

He glanced up , feigning a look of indifference . " Why do you care ?" 

It's been more than ten days and they seemed to have developed a ritual of annoying each other with their biting retorts. 

Not that Ken liked it but he was getting used to the sharp remarks and his consequent equally lethal responses. Sure he was a hothead by nature but his temper had never been stimulated daily like clockwork . 

The doctor walked to window and opened it , letting in the cool breeze . " You don't have to pretend , you know ." 

Ken frowned , his lips turned in a scowl of irritation . " Pretend to do what ?" 

" I know you're not as stupid as you pretend to be . You just want us all to think that you're a big grouch when you're not . Don't think that I don't know about you giving chocolates to all the nurses in the floor - I'm not as gullible as you think either ." Dr. Schwarz turned and gave him a slow knowing smile . " I AM older than you are , and that means I know better ."

He begged to differ , but the damned bastard would probably take any reply as an invitation to babble some more . He settled for a resentful " Hn ." and scowled again as he glanced at the garden . He'd been wanting to go outside ever since the day he woke up . He didn't like being stuck inside a room like a caged bird and being with this smug asshole certainly didn't help in the least .  

The doctor seemed to notice his look and said . " Don't worry , you'll probably be out soon . For someone who came close to dying , you sure have a lot of fighting spirit , kid ." Schuldich Schwarz grinned as he ruffled the brunette's hair affectionately . He couldn't deny the fact that the kid was growing on him ; in fact , he looked forward to his regular check on the kid . He'd regret to see him go . 

Ken tried to look right through him , but the cheerful and amused banter of the redhead was just too much to overlook ; that and his fiery carrot-coloured hair was just impossible to ignore thoroughly , much to his utter dismay . He felt his temper rising and all he could do was clench his teeth to keep himself from smashing the smug bastard's face.

Schuldich grinned as he tapped the clipboard with his fingers . This kid was just too easy to tease . That temper of his was bound to get him into deep trouble sooner or later – and sooner more probably than later . 

" Don't worry kid , you're bound to be released after a few days . Besides , you've been staying here for only more or less two weeks and everything's been taken care of by your generous benefactor so why don't you just sit tight and relax ?"

He patted the boy's shoulder before turning and giving a mocking wave as he walked out . He didn't neglect to note the low growl the boy sent after him . 

Yup , he did enjoy poking into that young head of his . 

" See you tomorrow , Hidaka Ken ." 

It was all Ken could do to keep himself from hurling the breakfast tray towards that ugly red head like a Frisbee . 

                                                           † † †

The silver-haired man was back again , carrying an expensive-looking box of sweets that was bound to get his teeth aching after a few bites .

Ken eyed the chocolates in irritation . Sure , he'd never tasted anything so good while he was living in the streets , but he couldn't just eat the whole damn things for the 13th day straight ! It was just inhuman ! 

He sighed ; he couldn't just throw it - the nurses will surely fawn over him more than usual tonight . 

" Where are these coming from anyway ?" he growled . 

Pure silence reigned in the room . So maybe the white-haired man was deaf or mute or whatever.

He was about to 'hmmppff' his annoyance at being ignored when for the first time in weeks , he heard the man actually say something . " My boss sends them ." 

Wide-eyed , Ken stared at the man like he was some sort of freak show . " You talk ?" 

Grunting his disapproval , the Farfarello glared back at him and rose to his feet without another word before disappearing through the door . 

Ken scowled and tore the box of chocolates violently open before tossing one of the delicate sweets into his mouth and chewing angrily. 

Damn, he felt like a lab rat. 

Pausing , he swung his lugs over to the side of the bed and for the nth time that day considered making a break for it – but the damned thing was all the nurses on that floor knew him despite him trying to drive them away by the hordes.

He was starting to wonder what his mysterious benefactor looked like. For him to hire a man like that one-eyed guy – well it was really out of the ordinary . 

_But you're not ordinary too._

_Why didn't you just kill yourself , Hidaka ? Why did you wait for someone to save you ? You really are useless . You can't even let yourself die properly . _

_You're useless . All you're worth is being my little fuck toy and you're not even to good with that, huh, boy ? _

_Nobody wants you ._

_Why don't you just die , Hidaka ? _

_Why don't you just die ?_

Slowly , Ken buried his face into the pillow to drown out all the shouts. 

God , he didn't want to hear anymore . 

Not anymore . 

                                                   † † †

" Ohayou gozaimasu Schwarz-sensei ." 

Schuldich gave a polite smile at the nurse before going to the locker room . He was out earlier than usual and he was looking forward to going home to his flat . 

He folded his coat and placed it inside his locker before shrugging into a jacket even though it was a little warm outside .

Strangely enough , even after pulling a six-hour shift , he didn't at all seem tired and now he had nothing better to do but lounge around in his condo.

He suddenly thought of Ken and the longing gaze he placed through the window. 

_Poor kid ..._

The fact that someone was willing to pay for the exorbitant hospital bills whom Ken did not at all know (he had gathered as much anyway) was quite puzzling considering that Ken had been living on the streets without any parents since he was young – that was what he said. 

The truth was, getting him all riled up was just a rouse that was both for his pleasure and for Ken's benefit . 

He didn't seem like the king of boy to socialize so freely with others although he unwittingly managed to endear himself with all the floor nurses but the fact that Schuldich noticed was, he wasn't really ready to forgive himself for surviving . It was something he didn't really understand because although he knew that Ken reacted violently to him at most times and even letting loose a barrage of threats, there was an underlying fear – or maybe regret .

He had never studied psychology or anything like that , but it was a basic instinct and he knew – he just knew that Ken was dangerous . 

Not to others but himself . 

Hidaka Ken was suicidal . 

Slowly, Schuldich turned and walked out of the locker room and stepped into the elevator . 

He finally knew what was making Ken Hidaka tick . And there was no way in hell he was going to allow the boy to hurt himself . 

                                                          †  †  †

He was suddenly surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere, different from the one when he'd left just several minutes earlier. 

He stood there for a moment, silent, not wanting the boy to notice him standing there by the partially open door. 

He knew he caught Ken off-guard, nursing a private moment and there, his vulnerability showed and he was once more transformed back into the abused young boy that he was. 

Oh yes, Schuldich saw all the scars that marked him – it was he himself who had done a physical check and he could tell that those marks meant chronic abuse. Ken was a battered child which was why he wasn't surprised to see him acting the way he did. 

But despite that, Ken was resilient. He stood up after every fall and that was what kept him alive all those years living in the streets. 

He had, in fact, a death wish; that much he knew – but the thing was, his sense of survival dominated that and he is now what he is because of that.

He stood there for several moments, still uncertain of what to do, only minding with watchful eyes as the brunette closed his eyes as if wanting to block some gruesome images from his sight. 

Ken was a strong person, but right now, he was still a boy in Schuldich's eyes, awfully young to be tormented in such a way that it would be difficult for him to mend. 

And suddenly, it was as if Ken had finally sensed his presence, because he opened his eyes to face him without saying a single word. 

Schuldich found himself wavering under that soulful gaze and all he could do was forge a smile and say, " You want to go out for a walk ?" 

A dozen eternities passed with the question hanging in the air in between them before pale lips moved for a tiny soundless whisper before a soft, hoarse voice rasped out. " Yes ... I'd like that ." 

Schuldich smiled. He was glad that Ken accepted. 

He didn't know why, but he was glad. 

And that itself was enough.

                                                            †  †  †

**Redemption_Moon :** I can't believe I'm actually updating this ! Well, anyway, I'm going to have a little more time on my hands now that the midterms are over and I can probably update this and the other one more often than I'm used to. Anyway, just a note. I'm highly aware that you can't just take patients out of the hospital just for the heck of it. That would just be weird if they allowed that kind of thing to happen . 

But this is a fanfic dammit ! And I can do pretty much what I want to do with it so for now I say Schuldich could take Ken out of the hospital for a walk and that's that ! 

_*LOL*_

**Misura :** Well, I haven't really thought about the Amazon nurse. But I'm betting you're going to see her a lot in the future.  And I'm betting on some KenxSchu action for a few more chapters. I'm glad I'm actually managing to write something _*amusing*_ And here I was thinking that I could only manage to make people cry, sniffle, have heart attacks and all that. ^___^

**Noise :** I shall. Please continue on reading and reviewing. The BradxKen is bound to come in soon. 

**AA ****Battery**** :** I'm glad. You're the one who's shown the most enthusiasm for this story, and I shall continue it for you if I can. I've already planned a lot of things in the future and you're bound to be in for a few surprises. Hai, hai. Gomen nasai, I didn't know that you were a musume. Now I know. ^___^

**Kitsune Hashiba :** Yup, I won't tell anyone else that you're here... but that would be really weird since I replied  to your message and is therefore acknowledging your presence ... O______O;;; I'm so glad that you made an exception- for me! Wow what an honor! So please, keep on RnR'ing. I really need more support on this one coz' it doesn't seem to be as popular as 'the other one' . Anyway, ja! I hope to still see you around !

**Schu :** Waaaaaaaaiiii ! _*glomps*_ I don't know why but I'm feeling a strong urge to glomp you ! yayayayayay ! Updateupdateupdate. O____O;; Goodness, I'm so hyper today. 

**Whisper Reilman :** I do like that too ! ^___^ And you do more than you should methinks. _*LOL*_ No, you haven't mentioned that before. You love him more than you love Ken ?! I hoe you get well soon. There is nothing I hate more than having cough or flu. Migraines you can sleep away, but not that. I'm thinking that it would be fun watching him do it too. But we're in for a really turbulent roller coaster ride here – that much I can promise. Oh, I like that ! 'Beautiful, painful disaster'. I like that ! ^_________^

**Kasugai**** gummie :** Yeah, I haven't been writing much lately. And yes, school is being a bitch, but hopefully I'm able to rest from the frenzy for a little now that tests are over. Arigatou gozaimasu ! I'm really glad you're around here, reading. Really ?!! Hontou ni ?!? Well ... yeah, Schuldich doesn't seem to be the type to be doctor but it fits him here methinks! I like him as a doctor and I'm glad you do too !


	4. Azure Heavens

**Chapter 4 :** **Azure heavens**

He didn't know why Schuldich's antagonism towards him had disappeared the moment he stepped into his room – but somehow, he was sure that it did.

Schuldich wasn't wearing the usual white coat, which probably meant that he was about to head out yet here he was standing in his hospital room looking quietly at him. 

He raised his head from the pillow and looked at the man , too exhausted from his inner battle to care but the thing was ... just looking at the man made his heart ache and he was suddenly fighting the urge to bury his head back on his pillow and smother himself to death just to avoid the shame of letting the redhead see him so weak and defenseless. 

No one has ever seen him like this. 

And he had never let anyone see him like this.

" You want to go out for a walk ?" The question caught him by surprise and he tried his best to hide it. 

He thought for a moment, his eyes never leaving the redhead's face as he tried to discern the intention of the man standing before him. He didn't want to be betrayed again. 

Not the way that ...

No. Not anymore. 

But, looking at Schuldich now, there was something different about him. Gone was the usual aloof and annoying egocentricity and was replaced by concern. 

Genuine concern. 

Was this one real or was he just a better actor than the rest of them ? Trying to bury his confusion, he whispered, "Yes ... I'd like that." 

And then he saw the most beautiful and most authentic smile in his life. 

Directed at him.

Ken Hidaka. 

The homeless wanderer.

Suddenly, like magic, he felt a just little better. 

                                                           †  †  †

Crawford had an important meeting with foreign investors that morning, at precisely 10:30 a.m. and he had less than half an hour to go – and yet, he couldn't seem to forget a certain person. 

He'd been standing by the French windows of his office for quite some time, looking at the busy street outside and for some reason, all he could see reflected in the windows of passing cars was a single face. 

With a beautiful grey eyes. 

Imploring him with their soulfulness.

He turned suddenly and pressed a button on the intercom which was readily answered by his secretary. " Sir ?" 

" Call Farfarello here."

" Yes sir." 

It wasn't long before the Irishman appeared before him, silently awaiting his orders like he was always wont to do, wearing the usual crisp black uniform and white gloves with polished shoes. 

If one didn't know any better, one would think that he came from some sort of military unit. Of course that would be a lie because the truth was, he came from the Irish Revolutionary Army, more infamously known as the IRA. 

" You came to the hospital today ?" He asked, not bothering to turn from his spot at the window and continued to look out into the busy street below. 

" Yes ." 

" Well ?" 

" He is doing much better. It seems that they will release him soon." Farfarello reported in his usual monotonous voice. 

" I see." 

" Is that all, sir ?" 

" Find out when he'll be released. And pay the bill in advance." He glanced at the white-haired man who bowed in acknowledgement of the order before twisting on his heels smartly and walking away. 

It was a moment before he turned back, absorbed in his silent reverie. 

                                                                †  †  †

The day was bright despite the underlying cold of winter and the hustle and bustle in the streets was incomparable to most days. 

Christmas season was always like that, breeding all kinds of celebratory activities bound to send most people in a cheerful banter. 

But Ken Hidaka was not like other people. Since he was young, he'd never had the experience of celebrating Christmas or any other occasion. 

He was always too busy trying to find something to eat or a place to sleep that he'd never appreciated the season. In fact, he hated it because it was cold and it was almost impossible to find a dry place to sleep without being chased by guards or guard dogs. 

He hated not being able to own anything. Christmas time is when people get things that can be their own. But Ken Hidaka never owned anything in his life. Even the clothes he was wearing at that moment was not his. Schuldich had lent him extra clothes from his locker because Ken's only set of clothes was at the desk awaiting check-out. 

He hated Christmas because it was when the memories of ... of ...

Oh God ! He didn't want to remember anymore !

It was too much, and he buried his face in his hands, trying to shield out all those horrifying images of his childhood. 

" Hey, are you alright ?" It was the doctor asking him, and when he raised his head, he could see the man looking at him in concern. 

He nodded slowly, never taking his gaze off the redhead's face and watched as the handsome face broke into a smile. " For a minute there, I was wondering if I should take you back ." 

" I'm fine ." Ken croaked weakly. 

" So where do you want to go ?" Schuldich turned his eyes back to the snow-covered road ahead. 

" I don't know ." 

It seemed like Ken had yet still to trust him. Fine then. He could live with that. 

" Well then. The best place to go at this time of year is to the ice skating rink. You know how to skate ? No ? I'll teach you." 

Ken turned his head and watched the man beside him. This was a man that he could not really fathom, and yet, somehow he found himself slowly trusting him the way he never trusted anyone else. 

They rode in silence for several minutes until Schuldich pulled over for a stop near the perimeter of a large frozen pond, which was fenced off, probably in consideration of winter when people would come to skate. 

Strangely enough, the pond was deserted save for a small booth that rented skates to customers. 

Whistling cheerfully, Schuldich pulled him towards the booth and took out his wallet before paying for the rent for a pair of skates. Cheerfully, he handed one to the silent brunette and demonstrated wordlessly how to put it on patronizingly, as if to a small child. 

Huffing, Ken slipped on the pair of skates and tied them expertly and headed off to the rink, leaving the redhead staring after him. 

Schuldich's open-mouthed expression broke into a grin as he finished fixing the skates and putting both their shoes, (Ken's pair had been carelessly discarded) in the cubbyholes before he proceeded to the direction the younger boy was going. 

Following the brunette down towards the rink, hearing the snow crunch under the blades of their skates, and watching the boy tromp almost normally to the edge – it made him strangely calm, the way he'd never felt in his entire life. 

Schuldich, by nature, was not a calm person. He was known for his violent mood swings, one moment being cheerful and charming, the next, he would be shouting in violent anger and sometimes throwing dangerous fits and inviting fisticuffs in the operating room. Oh, don't get it wrong, he was, more often than not, and despite those _very_ violent outbursts, he was generally adored especially by the female population of the hospital because his exaggerated sense of chivalry. He was charismatic or roguish . He was at times either of those two, but never neither. 

And this tranquility was a feeling unknown to him. Everyone knew that Schuldich was a man of unbridled passion. Whether for the good or the bad, it was who he was. And even he was surprised by this new development. 

Strangely enough, Ken's demeanor seemed to have also changed. 

During the drive there, he felt Ken's mood lighten up. Gone was the dark, almost suicidal disposition that he first saw Ken just several minutes ago and was replaced by a sort of happy innocence so common to children.

Ken was now seemingly enjoying himself, his pace quickening in obvious excitement to get to the ice and start to skate. It was almost like watching a child playing in the snow.

Maybe he was reclaiming his lost childhood, Schuldich couldn't tell. 

Ken finally reached the edge of the rink, and he paused, waiting for Schuldich to be standing just a few steps away by a large rock, a small smile, rather unusual for him, Schuldich noted, tugging at his lips, before he took a gigantic leap towards the ice. 

There wasn't even time to cry out. Suddenly, Ken was flying in the air backwards, a surprised expression on his face as he tried to twist around to keep himself from hitting the rock with his arms. And all Schuldich could do was rush forward, his arms extended in a last-ditch effort to save him from hitting his head on a large rock jutting up from the snow.

The next thing he knew, he was feeling the biting cold at the back of his neck and a substantial weight on his chest. 

Ken was safe. He'd landed on him and they'd just narrowly missed the rock by a few inches. 

He was breathing heavily, and his breath were puffs of cloud in the air. Despite the intense cold, he felt a droplet of sweat trickle down the small of his back. 

Everything was silent, save for the chirping of bird perched on the bare branches of trees as if singing them cheery songs. 

" Are you all right ?" 

A crown of soft chestnut hair tickled his chin as its owner nodded, his face buried into Schuldich's thick coat. 

" Ken, are you all right ?" He asked again. 

This time, he was rewarded by that young face looking up at him with trust and gratitude reflected in the deep grey pools.

He smiled softly, trying to ignore the impossible position they were in. He was leaning back against the snow, his elbows propped up to support both their weights and Ken was curled up on his chest, his knees tangled with the older man's, his hands and arms pinned underneath him, between them both.

It was difficult for Schuldich to ignore the throbbing, but he tried. Dear lord, he tried. And he smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame as he struggled to his feet. 

" Well, now that that's behind us, let us resume our skating lesson." He declared, clearing his throat as he brushed off offending snow from his clothes. " You still up for it ?" He asked as he pulled Ken's arm to support him up.

" Yeah ." 

He wasn't really expecting a reply, much less an agreeable one, and he chuckled, pleased before tugging Ken's hand and leading him slowly to the rink, showing him how to place his foot on the ice without falling and claiming his balance. 

Ken seemed to be a natural for it, he wasn't struggling to keep his balance and was even moving little by little without any support, breaking from Schuldich's grip sooner than expected and he was suddenly aware that the warm hand, gently clutching his just barely a few seconds ago was gone and Ken was gliding along the rink one step at a time. 

" Hey, you're good at this !" He skated towards Ken and drove a full circle around him before skating backwards in a crisscross pattern. " But I'm still better ." He teased. 

There was a hint of laughter in Ken's eyes as the birds chirped blithely on the branches before launching themselves into the azure sky above. 

                                                      †  †  † 

**Redemption_Moon :** well this sure took me long enough ! O___O;; Actually this was finished about a week ago but I just forgot that I was supposed to post it! _*LOL*_ Anyway, I hope you continue to RnR. 

**Marsupial :** Ooooooh ! _*dances with you*_ Thank you so much ! ^_____^

**Kasugai**** Gummie :** Thanks ! You make my heart burst ! I really appreciate that !

**Whisper Reilman :** _*nods*_ yes, you'll be in for some pretty bad turbulence. I'd say what's in store will probably be enough to crash Air Force One. _*LOL*_ THAT, I CAN GUARANTEE... O____O;; @ 'don't kill Ken rule' . We'll just have to wait and see, won't we ? _*evil laughter*_

**Misura :** You're right on the money there ! *_LOL_* I like Farfie here too, specially the part where ... OooopS !!! That's supposed to be a secret! _*zips lips*_

**Mariki :** Mr. Squishy yet again ! _*runs*_ I don't wanna be mauled by your attack sheep ! Yes, I'm working on it too. (I'm thinking of revamping or at least adding a few things to the whole thing and reposting the chapters)

**Tryster :** I'm glad you do ! ^____^ Please continue your support ! I'd really like that. Ken/Schu, Ken/Crawford, Ken/Aya ... I'm pretty much up for Ken x Any of the three or Farf. _*LOL*_

**AA ****Battery**** :** _*LOL and spins around with you*_ I can tell you're really happy just by looking at you ! _*LOL again*_ Yes, you do get excited quite easily .

**Schu :** Yes ! I'm so glad too ! Yup, you'd probably see that in the next chapter. Uh... the reaction, I mean. But I'm warning you though, you'd probably have a love-hate relationship with Crawfie in the future. 

**Kitsune**** Hashiba :** Peekabooooo ! I see youuuuuu ! Yes, I am enjoying the power. In fact, I think I'm power tripping right now ! Bradley up next ! Don't worry ! 


	5. First meetings, second home

**Chapter 05 : First meetings , second home **

It was a full three days since they went to the rink and since then, his attitude towards Schuldich had changed and vice versa. It seemed like the redhead had decided to slacken his usual fervor of maddening antagonism.

Even the nurses seemed to have noticed a change that deviated from their usual hate-hate relationship and they found it strangely endearing to see those two people conversing in quiet tones on their own.

Sometimes, Schuldich would even spend hours after his shift just conversing with Ken, talking about nothing and everything.

Ken was finally starting to open up to him. 

He told him what had happened that day when he got stabbed 

That second, that single moment that he thought that he would die, and didn't and he had wanted to. 

Schuldich listened in silence, unable to offer to offer any kind of reply, knowing that saying anything was insufficient and feeble because he knew that saying that 'he knew how Ken felt' would be a lie. No, he didn't know or experience the kind of life Ken lived. No, he hadn't come close to dying the way Ken had. And no, he had not been abandoned at a young age. 

And as Ken was narrating that without any kind of fear or uncertainty, Schuldich couldn't help but marvel at how strong he was. 

This was a boy who didn't fear death, nor anything else, but under all that rough and difficult veneer, he was still a young boy with a soft heart and a childlike wonder for all things new.  

But even then, he could sense some underlying secret lurking under that quiet and sometimes troubled appearance. 

For a man who had vowed to protect life, this was a story that made him feel a bit indecisive about his own goal. But every time he looked at that young face, he knew that this life was worth saving; and that his mission was worth continuing. 

" What do you plan on doing after getting out of here ? You're going to be released tomorrow, didn't you know ?" 

Schuldich was leaning back comfortable against a metal chair, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a long turtleneck sweater to ward off the cold despite the central heating system of the hospital. 

" Tomorrow ?" Ken echoed hollowly. 

He'd never really thought about it. Maybe he'd go back to the way he was, it wasn't like he had any other choice about the matter. 

Hell, he didn't know how he'd be able to pay the person who paid for his bill for the hospital when he didn't even know how to scrape enough money to keep himself alive. 

" I don't know ." He said, after some time, ignoring the intent gaze directed on his face. Schuldich had been doing that a lot – he noticed. 

Schuldich stood up and ruffled his hair affectionately, as if reading exactly what he was thinking. " Don't worry about it. You can always stay at my place – for free ." 

" Thanks. I appreciate that." Ken offered a feeble smile in return for the charming one directed at him. The truth was, he wasn't quite sure that it would be best if he lived with Schuldich. He was starting to owe the man more than he cared to and that in itself was dangerous enough. There was no possible way to repay him and he didn't like that. He'd never owed anyone anything in his life and now, he owed two people his life and more than that.

" Think about it kiddo, and call for me when you have an answer. All the nurses know how to reach me."

" Yeah. I bet they do. See you, Dr. Schwarz." 

" Schuldich. But you may call me anything you want – except Mister Schwarz or Doctor Schwarz." 

Ken sighed inwardly. The man was incorrigible ! " Whatever . Shove it up your ass if you want to. I'll call you asshole ." 

Schuldich glared and stuck out his tongue. " Mind your manners, boy. I just might stick in a c.c. or two of sedatives – or worse, aphrodisiacs, in your food... and the ladies will come pouring in!" He declared in a mock sportscaster voice. 

Ken rolled his eyes in reply . "You wouldn't dare, jerk."

Laughing, Schuldich left the room to continue on his way back to his flat. 

                                                        †  †  †

It had been barely a few minutes since Schuldich left and Ken felt that he was once more lapsing back to a brooding manner that was so common to him.

He knew that he was starting to rely on Schuldich too much but he couldn't stop himself from being like that because he knew that he had nothing else to live for and Schuldich was the only person from retaking up his burden of having a death wish.

He closed his eyes, resting his tired pupils from the bright light. He had spent the whole night staring out into the dark, trying to create some semblance of order in his thoughts when he sensed an unknown presence in the room. 

It was Farfarello. 

He blinked, trying to brush away the yawn that threatened to escape when the white-haired man stepped away to reveal one other.

The man he'd been glimpsing in his dreams of for all the nights he'd been staying at the hospital. This was the man who was responsible for his being alive and he wondered if he should thank the man or despise him. He had, after all, wanted to die that day and this man wouldn't let him ... but then again, he met Schuldich and everything turned out fine after all ... 

His moment of indecision was snapped short when the man took a step forward and examined him domineeringly. The way a man would examine his pet snake or a tarantula.

It was pure instinct from then on – Ken glared at the man standing in front of him , after many days of wondering who his so called benefactor was , he was finally face to face with him, and he could tell that there was _something_ with this person.

The man was tall , really tall in Ken's eyes ; he had an aristocratic air to him , the manner of one who was used to power and quiet acquiescence by his subordinates . His hair was the colour of midnight , shining like cold steel , so were his cobalt blue eyes . His clothes were crisp and pristine – they were white , the coat , the pants . His shirt was navy blue , almost the color of his iron eyes . 

Everything about him screamed 'Master !' and he felt like he was just going to be forced to become his 'slave' . 

Ken rebelled at that thought . 

"Who are you ?" He bit out rudely, despite the fact that he already knew who the man was. It was not the tone one would use to address your patron ; which was why Crawford looked vaguely surprised . 

Ken bristled at the older man , like a hissing cat , ready to strike at any moment with deadly claws . Vaguely , he remembered the day he collapsed on the street , the glimpse of a man in white seated at the back of a black car , looking at him with quiet intensity . The image vanished and he was once more immersed in his revulsion at the thought of being 'slave'

The man was silent , not offering a word or a gesture to feed Ken's spite and they remained there , noiselessly , each sizing up the other , Ken in antagonism while the other in – nothing – apathy perhaps . His face was cold , his expression devoid of any emotion . Like marble . Smooth and cold .

After a while , he spoke in calm , measured words . " My name is Brad Crawford and from tomorrow on, you shall be living at my manor." It was then when he chose to turn and walk away without another word.

Brooding , Ken turned on his back and tried to think .

                                                           †  †  †

This was the day that he was finally leaving the hospital and he had decided what he was going to do. 

He was going with Schuldich. 

Schuldich had gone to him at the end of his shift and arranged everything that was necessary. 

He didn't give a shit if that meant looking like an ingrate to the man who financed his recovery, but he would just have to find a way to pay him back. Brad Crawford. 

He had no mind to be just another one of those little servants scurrying around to do his evil bidding. 

He said his attempted cold goodbyes to all the reluctant nurses, trying very hard to ignore their mussing and fussing all over him and their sad pouts and teary smiles. 

He knew he was leaving a lot at the hospital. 

There were people who actually _cared_ for him. People who liked him. People who didn't care to kick him away. 

He liked that feeling. It was exhilarating and at the same time, it was restricting.

But now, he was leaving that world and stepping into another. 

He was stepping into Schuldich's world.

He was now in the world of a man who had enough money to support them both and ensure that they had something to eat regularly. 

That same person was a man he thought he despised at first but then had gradually grown to trust and like. 

Although he still may not know it, Schuldich was slowly standing up to be a father figure for him – and then, maybe something else. 

As he walked through the hospital door with Schuldich, he couldn't help but feel a little bit nostalgic, but he swallowed all of that and raised his head. That was when he  felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a reassuring gaze directed at him. 

He nodded and took a brisk step forward, guided by Schuldich's palm at the crook of his back. 

" Don't worry kid. Everything's gonna be fine. _Trust me ._" Those magic words broke his anxiety and he smiled. 

" Bye Ken !" A chorus of female nurses waved him goodbye.

And they walked out to the side of the hospital, both not knowing that there was a white-haired Irishman coming to collect a certain brunette. 

                                                           †  †  †

" Wow ! This is great !" Ken breathed as he ran to large floor-to-ceiling windows of the flat and pressed his face against them trying to view the street below. 

Schuldich smirked in amusement as he dropped the keys on the door-side table and hanged his coat on the rack. 

This was one of the few times Ken revealed how young he actually is, and it was refreshing to see him with his guard down.

Ken is, after all, still a kid by many standards. " You like it ?" 

" Yeah ! I've never seen any place this huge and this nice !" The brunette exclaimed. 

Smothering a chuckle, Schuldich chose to neglect to tell Ken that there were millions of houses still bigger than his. Probably in Ken's world, this (although rather extravagantly large) flat of his is the biggest in the whole country. 

" That's good. Because you'll be living here for as long as you like ." Schuldich said.

Ken turned and gave a genuine grin. He felt that he was going to stay here for a long while too. 

                                                          †  †  †

**Redemption_Moon : Needless to say...** I'm a little bit worried coz reviews aren't really picking up. I mean... I noticed this isn't as popular as the 'other one'. *_shrugs*_ I guess I can't be lucky all the time eh ? But as long as we're on this topic... my goal for this one is 350 reviews or more by the time I'm through [if that's possible, it's not bad to dream, right ?] so help me out people ! ^_____^

My second agenda is to tell you guys that I might be expanding the pairing a little ... uh ... |O____O| you all know about the Ken x Schuldich and Ken x Crawford thingy ... weeeell ... there _might_ be some Ken x Aya in the far future, so watch out for that ... anyway . That's all folks ! Stay tuned and RnR !

By the way, I'm usually on YM now and my sn is Redemption_Moon so you can bug me anytime about anything. I'm usually in the anime chatrooms coz it's fun there so drop me a line or two. _*LOL*_

Anywayyyyy ..........

**Whisper Reilman :** Wow you're quick ! Within a few hours of posting and you already read and reviewed ! ^___^ _*claps*_ There you go. Some Ken and Crawfie action ... uh ... well more like Crawfie and Crawfie action. _*LOL*_

**I-love-Ken-Hidaka :** _*LOL*_ thank you for saying that. Please continue to support this fic ! WE love Ken Hidaka !!!! ^____^

**Mariki**** :** Seven words : Thank you and please continue your support !!! ^________^

**AA ****Battery**** :** O____O;;; at all the spinning and dancing and cheering. __

**Kasugai**** Gummie :** You'll learn throughout the course of the story one thing ... NO ONE HERE LIKES TO SHARE !!! O____o;;;;

**Jack :** _*LOL*_ if you do, please continue on reading and reviewing onegai ! (I know that's a bit redundant) 

**Misura**** :** _*LOL*_ Cheer for whomever ^____~ I'm glad that it made you feel like you've eaten chocolate. As for me, there is a sad deficiency of chocolate at our house. T_____T

**Schu :** Yes I did ! ^___^ _*ish glompied and glompies back LOL*_ I'm glad too ! ^____~_*winkwink*_ 


	6. Voided contract

**Chapter six :** **Voided contract**

" Sir." Farfarello had silently appeared into his office as he was wont to do and bowed before his raven-haired boss who did not even bother to acknowledge his presence. 

He waited there for more than ten minutes, motionless and silent, waiting for his presence to recognized, patiently waiting for Crawford who was intent on reading the last piece of paperwork on his neat and antiseptic desk.

After the last clause had been read and analyzed, Crawford picked up a gold fountain pen and signed over the dotted line before putting it back down and looking up at the liveried servant. 

Farfarello took it as a signal to begin his report. 

" Arrived at the MagicBus Hospital at 10:45 a.m. on account of heavy traffic due to thick snow. Checked the front desk at 10:46 a.m. Hidaka Ken left the hospital at exactly 10:23 a.m. Destination : unknown." 

Crawford snapped his eyes up to glare at Farfarello. 

" What ?" He said in a monotone, his icy façade still somehow managing to hide his underlying displeasure.

" Hidaka Ken –"

" I heard you the first time." He interjected coldly. "Did you inquire as to where he had gone ?" 

Farfarello bowed his head in reply. 

" Well ?" Crawford knew that he was showing his impatience, an occurrence that has never happened to him before even in the worst of situations.

" He left no forwarding address, sir. The nurses said that they hadn't at all seen him leave and that he was simply gone."

Which, of course would be impossible. There's a certain protocol that should be followed when discharging a patient and both Crawford and Farfarello knew that.

There were three plausible explanations. One was that he had managed to escape unnoticed from his hospital room – which was highly unlikely. The second was that the hospital was indomitably negligent which could sooner or later result in a lawsuit or third ... they knew where Hidaka Ken had gone but were unwilling to divulge any information. 

That made Crawford even angrier. To think that someone was capable of giving the proper information but ... he clenched his fist in an attempt to control his temper. 

" Awaiting instructions, sir." 

Crawford, paused, trying to calm himself before saying in cool collected words, " Find him." 

That was all. 

That was all he wanted to happen.

_Find him_

                                                                                           †  †  †

One week.

He'd been living at Schuldich's pad for one whole week. 

For the first time in his conscious history, he had actually experienced something akin to luxury. 

The day he'd arrived was a strange one – it seemed like Schuldich already knew that he was going to come and there was another room in the spacious flat ready for his  occupation. 

It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, having his own room adjoining his own bathroom – furnished with all the necessary things he'd need and he'd been even given his own television and computer, which, Schuldich promised, he'd teach to use sooner or later. 

Ken was comfortable, and what's more, Ken felt like he belonged. 

Schuldich treated him warmly, the kind of treatment that he'd give to his nephew or his friend's younger brother and he didn't avoid showing Ken his affection for him.

More and more, Ken was learning to adapt to this new environment and living alone with Schuldich in that large penthouse flat. 

True enough, Schuldich was gone almost every night on shift. He was, after all, a doctor. A surgeon even, to be precise, and Ken understood the reason why he was on call most of the time. 

But that didn't stop Schuldich from spending his spare time with Ken. And despite the fact that he had many duties, he seemed to have a lot of that ... spare time, that is.

Come to think of it ... why would a specialized doctor like Schuldich go on rounds ? Ken didn't have any head trauma when he'd come in and he was merely dealing with a major loss of blood and other rather appalling injuries - but why would they call on a specialized brain surgeon like Schuldich ? 

He'd never thought about it until that moment as he tossed another popcorn into his mouth. 

He glanced at Schuldich, who was taking another swig at his beer as he watched the flashing screen intently. 

They were watching a movie at Schuldich's insistence and halfway through the film, Ken had been distracted by his thoughts that he had lost his interest in the movie while his thoughts started to drift. 

Maybe there was no one else one call. 

He shrugged to himself.

It might have been just coincidence that Schuldich was assigned to do his rounds with Ken, right ?

Sighing softly, he looked back at the t.v. screen in an attempt to concentrate at the protagonist's futile attempt to raise the large steel pipe from his dying sidekick. 

This movie sucked. Why don't they just watch a soccer match on cable t.v. ?

                                                                                            †  †  †

Seven full days and not one word of that boy.

It was getting quite a nuisance for Crawford just thinking of what had happened to the boy. 

He had sent Farfarello to collect him that day and yet he had seemed to vanish into thin air without a trace. 

He had the Irishman inquire among the nurses and other doctors once again if they knew anything as to where the brunette had gone but they had merely professed their ignorance or lied that they were unaware of anything. 

The white-haired employee had tried most legal means to get them to talk but it was either the people at the hospital were fiercely loyal to the young boy – which wouldn't quite come as a big surprise, or they truly didn't know anything and he was merely wasting his time. 

In the meantime, he had sent more people to scour the city for the young boy in case he had decided to return to his way of living. 

He was annoyed. 

Hell, he was furious. Unlike he had ever been in his entire successful adulthood. 

He was, after all, aptly named Mr. Cool by his employees behind his back; or Iron Ass by other disgruntled staff and rival office executives. 

And as he thought about it, he realized that there were two reasons for his underlying displeasure.

One was because of the missing boy, and the other reason was the fact that he actually gave a damn about where the boy had gone – he was actually a bit worried as to where the boy had run off to. 

It was a totally alien emotion to him and he wasn't quite up to thinking of a plan to get him to return. And he didn't at all like it. 

The thing was, he actually wanted the boy to be found and 'returned' to him. 

It certainly wasn't to demand from him the large sum of money he had spent on the hospital bills. Goodness knows that he had more than ample money to waste to his own intents and purposes. 

His personal collection of paintings of world-renowned artists such as Michelangelo, Picasso and the like alone was one of the largest, and was also one of the most priceless art collection in history. 

Needless to say, a few ten or hundred grand was merely petty cash for him. 

No. 

It wasn't the money, nor the hunger for some semblance of gratitude coming from someone he had helped ...

The true reason was THAT someone. 

That someone with the beautiful grey eyes.

Gritting his teeth, he closed his own cobalt eyes as he rubbed his temple against another onset of a migraine. 

It was more than one week and still no trace of him. It looked bleak. But he wasn't about to let go. 

Farfarello would find him sooner or later and when he does, he'll make sure that the boy will be brought straight back to him. 

And after that ... there wouldn't be any escape . With that resolved, he slammed his palm on the desk.

**Redemption_Moon :** Needless to say, I'm very very happy! 11 reviews! At this rate, I just might achieve my goal!

I'm warning you people though, you are in for a long tough ride. I mean it. I have too many things in plan!!! 

Remember people, 350!

_*Raises fist*_ Let's go! _*Marches on*_

**Tryster**** :** We have yet to find out what will happen and although I can't say that they actually knew each other, yes, there will be many gruesome and grisly confrontations and face-offs in store. 

**AA ****Battery**** :** Yay for dancing! Wave your legs in the air and I will continue typing! Say hello to your little cats for me! _*Meows*_ Eeeep! 

**Kasugai**** Gummie :** Yay! Help! ^___^ They ARE! Theyaretheyaretheyarepossessivebastards!!!! Fweeee!!!! _*Lol*_ He does, doesn't he? I figured he's been so secluded all his life he doesn't know what 'conversational skills' mean. 

**Whisper Reilman :** Chapter Bandits ... *_goes O____O;;;* I think I posted the wrong chapter, removed it and reposted it. Or maybe it was really the chapter bandits. _*sweatdrops again*_ _*LOL*_ Yay for aphrodisiacs ! Schuldich's an ass? I like his ass-y-ness here! ^_____^ Yes, I do spoil you don't I? But the KenxAya would be a little far away from now. 

**Mariki**** :** Yay for trouble! I LOOOOOVE trouble! And no, it's no longer a love triangle ... we-well, right now it is, but there's gonna be a love QUADRANGLE soon! Fweee for love quadrangles! 

**Marsupial :** _*Lol*_ Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. After all, we don't know ALL the stakes in this fight. _*Lol*_ I wouldn't want you to cry... well, I do want you to cry if a chapter warrants it so, but please don't cry due to my inactivity and laziness, so I present this to you~ Enjoy! ^____~

**Shini-kuma**** :** Oh yes, there'd be plenty in store of that, please continue to R and R! 

**KyraEnsui**** :** I will, I will! YesYesYes!!! Sugar and spice and everything nice. 

**Miyuki :** _*Lol*_ Let's wait and see. Although I predict some slavery here and there. _*insert evil cackling*_

**Jack :** P.O.ed ? _*is totally ignorant*_ Huh ? O____O;;;; Nope, Braddy is certainly NOT the type to just step aside methinks. Continue too! Yes, you!

**Misura**** :** No, my guess is, it's a talent he'd been born with. _*Lol*_ Crawford is certainly lacking in social skills, I agree. Aya? Nawww ... not Ken's brother. That would be like, so unoriginal since I used it before. I have something 'funner' in store for him. 


	7. Unexpected changes

**Chapter 07 :** **Unpredicted changes **

WARNING : In this chapter, there isn't really much of a point, just for you to encounter nothing but Smut! Smut! Smut! So beware. 

P.S. 

I forgot to mention fluff and wuff. 

                                                               †  †  †

It's a strange sort of feeling , this. 

For the first time in his life, he was starting to trust someone wholly and completely, without any qualms – and it actually felt good. It felt good to know that he wasn't going to get hurt; that he was able to do things openly without fearing of getting punished or getting killed. 

He'd faced many things before, he'd been in and out of juvenile detention and he'd been chased by the police dozens of times and yet, there was nothing more uncertain than forging a relationship based on trust ; because that concept still remained an alien territory for him but, it was starting to crack, that wall that kept him from trusting and loving others and he was glad for that. 

With Schuldich, he found that he was never forced to do anything against his will. Schuldich was open and carefree and quite responsible towards him despite how he seemed. Schuldich thought of him as an equal and treated him like a friend despite their differences in background. Despite the fact that Ken was living in his house and eating his food, Schuldich never demanded for anything, he would just laugh whenever Ken mentioned the fact and give him a pat on the head the way a father would give his little child saying that he didn't have to pay or do anything in return. 

Ken felt like he finally belonged. 

It was a feeling he cherished and slowly, he was starting to warm up and trust a person other than himself. That hard steel wall he'd built around himself – Schuldich was gently breaking down with his laughter and his mild teasing. 

For the first time, Ken had a friend he could trust and it seemed like Schuldich felt the same.

" Hey kid! There's a game on t.v. I think it's RealMadrid versus Barcelona ." Schuldich was over on the couch with a beer and some chips as he was surfing the television and Ken had just finished showering. 

Ken grinned and hurried over, pulling an oversized shirt over his head before resuming toweling his hair. 

He loved soccer !

Just being able to watch those people playing and being a team and working together gave him a thrill and it was all he could do to keep himself from yelling out loud whenever someone scored. 

He didn't actually care whoever won, it's the way to a goal that he was interested in.

" Ronaldo isn't doing too good, I think he had an injury a few weeks ago." Schuldich commented, tossing the bag of chips on Ken's lap.

" But to think that he's still able to score a goal, that says something for him." Ken defended the player. Ronaldo , after all was one of his favorite players. 

Schuldich grinned at Ken's intent face for several moments as he watched the game unfold before saying " They're touring the country these two months playing at the major capitals and I think there's a game this coming week at the Stadium and RealMadrid is playing."

Ken gazed at him, puzzled and Schuldich, barely suppressing laughter and with a twinkle in his eye said, pulling two pieces of paper from his pocket. " I just happened to get a pair of front row tickets. Right smack in the middle." 

Ken stared at him, speechless. He'd been dreaming of that moment ever since he'd been introduced to the world of soccer and now ...  

He opened his mouth silently before the fact sunk into his brain and he laughed loudly. " That's great ! I can't believe you actually got front row tickets !"

" Yeah, well, I had to call in a few favors for these babies but I think it's all worth it ." Schuldich boasted, waving them in the air like a proud little child.

Ken laughed as he teasingly tried to snatch the two pieces of paper and was suddenly and inexplicably annoyed when Schuldich eluded him by snatching it right away out of his grasp.

He then became a little more serious. But so did Schuldich. And it had all of a sudden, evolved into a game of cat and mouse. 

Schuldich took a running leap off the couch and Ken sprinted madly after him in a craze. Schuldich of course had a lead considering how he started, and anyone who knew basic physics could explain the lead. 

Schuldich had long strong legs ... but that couldn't beat the fact that Ken was a natural-born sprinter and despite the disadvantage of being a trifle shorter, he caught up to Schuldich in a matter of moment just as the redhead was about to disappear into his bedroom. 

Ken recoiled and pounced on the redhead from behind with a loud whoop and they came crashing down on the carpet in a mad fit of laughter; the tickets still clutched tightly in Schuldich's right fist. 

They were there several minutes, doing nothing but laugh until Schuldich was forced to turn on his back for want of air, Ken still shaking with mirth on top of his belly.

Ken was now clutching his own abdomen as he wiped tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes and Schuldich couldn't help but watch the brunette in silence. 

He was still so young ... but ... 

Schuldich sat up suddenly and Ken, still biting down chuckles fell down with a thud on the carpet. He looked up in surprise at the sudden seriousness in Schuldich's expression ... it was then that he realized the unexpected reversal of their positions. 

" Schu ... ?" He asked tentatively, licking his lips in nervousness at the almost predatory look the redhead was giving him.

Within a moment, he was trapped by an arm placed on either side of his head and knees on either side of his torso. 

" Ken ..." It was a hoarse whisper, meant only to expel frustration but it was involuntarily able to accomplish something else.

And for that moment, that instant Ken was enthralled by the green eyes that held as much depth as the ocean as the redhead lowered his head for a kiss.

It was a moment that lasted an eternity and yet was as fleeting as a butterfly's breath.

They merely stared at each other long after the kiss had ended.

Ken seemed shocked to the point of speechlessness and he could only stare at the redhead's quiet solemnity.

He was jarred awake from his reverie by a soft hand brushing its fingers across his cheek. And he closed his eyes, not knowing how to respond, only willing to savor the moment of tenderness. 

He then knew that what had happened was a reality. 

There was no crossing back. 

They had overstepped that invisible line that had hung between them for the past month and they could not turn back.

Somehow though, Ken didn't at all find it disturbing and he could only return the gentle smile that Schuldich offered to him.

Schuldich could no longer be a father or a brother to him anymore. 

Somehow, he knew then Schuldich was something else ... and something more ... 

And one way or another, he didn't seem to feel any regret.

                                                        †  †  †

**Redemption Moon :** Yes, yes, I know. Me and my crappy updates. Looks like I have more of a disgruntled audience than I bargained for ! Only seven reviews last chapter. ---- _sigh_ What did I do wrong ?? Well anyway, please continue your support (or what's left of it) and I'm gonna try my best to update regularly. 

P.S. Chapters 8 and 9 are already typed out. (nudgenudgewinkwink)

Now go and make these pages worthwhile ! 

Click on that little button down there ... that's right ! You know it's right there !

                               |

                               |

                               |

                              /


	8. A new day

**Chapter 08 : New day**

This is for Katie who reviewed twice just to get me to post . _LOL_ Yeah, and now here it is ! _dundundun !!!_

                                                              †  †  †

Ken glowed at the memory of the night before ... or rather, the afternoon before because Schuldich was on shift last night. He stuck out his tongue at that fact. He hated the fact that Schuldich actually had to be gone several nights a week... but then again, if Schuldich hadn't been on shift that early morning and had gone home, they would have never met.

He lay prostate on the bed, fully-clothed, just mulling over everything that had happened the past few weeks ... all those blissful love-hate-annoy and adore moments spent with Schuldich but even then, he was glad that Schuldich was the one assigned to him. Although come to think of it, even those times that he had to stop himself from wringing the redhead's neck, he enjoyed every moment of hating him ... if that made any sense at all.

It certainly sounded lame and hackneyed when it's put to words, but just the memory was enough and he didn't think of destroying the sweet images from those long moments.

They were almost inseparable, Schuldich, and admittedly, Ken was unwilling to part with the other, but somehow, Ken's somewhat bizarrely developed sense of duty won out over Schuldich's easygoing manner and devil-may-care attitude.

As cliché and banal as it may sound, Schuldich did happen to confess his affections for Ken in a slightly un-brotherly manner and told the flushed brunette that his annoying mockery and taunts were merely a way to show it.

Kan laughed at that, because he knew that Schuldich's way of showing his affection got the opposite effect of what it should have – then.

This time, he knew how Schuldich really was and realized that yes, that was the dumb idiot's way of showing his affection ...

He chuckled.

But somehow, yesterday, the redhead ... or the 'dumb idiot' found some other way of showing his 'affections'.

The truth was, Ken had been slightly afraid of whatever might happen afterwards, considering that he never really had an emotional bond with anyone in his entire life. And Schuldich, as always, was the first in everything.  And that scared him – but despite that, he knew that he did actually reciprocate the redhead's feelings and that he was ready to move on into a new life and shed the old, overcautious and wary Ken away.

It was 8:20 in the bright cheerful morning and he'd been up since 5 o'clock mulling over the miniscule details of that particular encounter. Schuldich still wasn't back from his shift and he, on that morning alone, started to hate all Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday nights because it meant time spent away from Schuldich.

Grinning to himself, he let himself out of the flat with some money Schuldich left liberally on his bedside table with the intention of buying some ingredients for a scrumptious supper. He knew exactly what to cook. Grilled steak, baked potatoes and oysters baked in white wine.

He'd gotten quite good at cooking, Schuldich said. All his creations were perfect after one or two blotched up experiments and he took pride in that because it was one of the few things that he'd discovered about himself that he was good at without requiring his quick pick-pocketing skills or his amazing ability to fight back.

Whistling softly, he hailed a taxi and was surprised to find one gliding quickly to his service.

Schuldich would be back in an hour or so and he wanted to have some great breakfast prepared to celebrate their first day as ... well ... he wasn't really sure what to call it.

They stopped at the red light. The traffic was really light that time of day, and there were few cars on the road.

Whistling a tune under his breath, he glanced out the window at a black blur to their left and discovered that it was a handsome black car.

His heart stopped.

At the wheel was a certain white-haired chauffeur. And his only golden eye was staring right at him.

He sat there, rigid, his heart refusing to resume its work of circulating blood; and he paled., unable to move.

_No ..._

He leaned over, about to tell the taxi driver to hurry up as soon as the light turned green, but as he counted the moments, waiting for the lights to change color and fending of that disconcerting stare from getting under his skin, he was vaguely surprised when the black blur sped past them in a mad dash as if its sole occupant was hell bent on getting away from the devil.

He blinked and slumped on the chair, his breathing had gone easier. _Oh God …_ He'd been afraid that the man would jump out of the car and threaten him to come at gunpoint. That would be too much.

He had just found a _connection_ with someone after he actually did something almost close to suicide, which was try to get himself from being saved from near death, and he wasn't just about to give up when he actually saw some hope for himself after so long.

They arrived at the grocer's without further incident and the relieved brunette gave the kindly old cabbie an extremely extravagant tip.

The brief meeting with Farfarello put him on his guard and he was almost akin to paranoid as he strolled through the aisles searching for what he needed.

One moment he was glancing over his shoulder, his eyes darting, and the next he was repeating the same action.

He didn't like the revisitation of the feeling. It was reminiscent of the many times he'd been chased by the police or other people that were even more violent. Like gangs.

He was generally hated by gang leaders because he always refused their offers to join the gang. And those guys really took it to heart when they were turned down. That and the fact that Ken almost always managed to

Quickly, he paid for the items at the counter and hauled them over to the entrance, he didn't want the one-eyed man to come circling back and spotting him and taking him to his master the way an experienced professional could kidnap a toddler with a lollipop.

A yellow car was approaching, he hefted the two paper bags and in anticipation when he was pulled back roughly by a gloved hand, his groceries spilling out of the two paper bags as a sweet-smelling handkerchief was clamped over his nostrils.

He struggled for a moment, his breathing quickening in the process. It wasn't long before he slumped against a solid figure behind him and carried easily into the backseat of a waiting black car.

He hadn't even been able to catch a view of his assailant but the last thing on his mind was one word ... one name ... just " Schuldich ..." and nothing else.

                                                                           †  †  †

Schuldich was a little bit late, he knew. The truth was, he'd been itching to go back the moment he'd stepped out the door the night before.

Grinning softly, he remembered Ken flushing red in the hazy golden light and the television chattering softly in the background.

Ken was looking up so trustingly at him, open and unguarded – the way he should be, the way Schuldich knew he really was and somehow ... Schuldich couldn't resist him and his blood-red lips softly parted.

There was no struggle, no horror, no anger or disgust in his smooth young face, only quiet acceptance and warm acknowledgement.

Smiling softly to himself, Schuldich took of his coat and hanged it on the rack before tossing the car keys on the little bowl on the doorway table.

He expected Ken to jump out and greet him from somewhere the way he usually did, ignoring the fact that Schuldich was used to it and was no longer even vaguely surprised by his supposedly jolting welcome.

But there was no greeting. Not a sound wafted to where Schuldich stood, only immense and deafening silence.

Puzzled, he glanced to the kitchen where the brunette was probably making breakfast, the way he always did when Schuldich had a shift. He knew Ken loved cooking and rightly so, because he was, surprisingly, a good cook, and all that just with the meager aid of Schuldich's unused and stockpiled cookbooks.

But the kitchen was empty.

Maybe he was reading a book in his room... we-well, maybe in Schuldich's room since last night they officially became ...

He strolled casually to the open door and leaned against the frames, about to open his lips and rasp out a sexy greeting.

The bed was well-made, no sign of anyone.

He checked every room, more and more alarmed at the discovery that the flat was deserted.

Completely.

Cold sweat trickled down the small of his back and for some reason, he was filled with bitter dread.

He rushed to the door and grabbing his keys, made for his car.

It was impossible that Ken ran away. He looked so happy the night before and they even talked about the change in their affiliation with each other and even with all that time for the gravity of their relation to sink in, Ken had looked contented and unruffled.

Maybe he went to the grocer's or ... or ... bought something from a roadside café.

He drove through the city streets, his eye trained sharply out for a familiar brunette head ... without any luck.

Then he knew. He finally knew for certain.

Ken was gone.

And he didn't know where he went.

                                                                 †  †  †

**RedemptionMoon**** :** You guys don't know how YOU've made me dance a jig around my computer in pilgrimage of your reviewing !!! At least it makes me feel like all this work and typing is worth it because some people are waiting for my updates !

Sorry about not posting earlier but my internet connection got busted and I had to get someone to fix it so ...

Anyway, I want you guys to know that the general outline is finished and only minor changes along the way will occur – unless I change the planned ending completely. And remember my warning about a long roller coaster ride ? Well, the outline is in bullet form and it's six pages already !!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT ??? And would you believe that all that has occurred so far is only half of page one of the outline ? _LOL_ yeah, dun tell me I didn't warn you ! But don't worry, I'll try my best to keep you from getting bored ne ?

Anyway, I LOOOOOOVE YOU ALLLLL !!! _glomps everyone in sight_ Please continue to support this fic _bows_ onegaishimasu !!!

**Wai**** – Aki** **:** You're forgiven ! Just as long as you keep on reviewing (threatens with voodoo plushie) _thoughtful_ BradxKen fan huh ? Lessee ! Wahahahaha _walks away laughing insanely to self and muttering BradKenBradKen …_

**Katie :** Hiya Katie ! _huggles_ I dun mind you complaining ! Complain all you want ! just and I'll keep on thinking and typing !! Oh, and yeah , for your second review : the sonuvabitch is – you'll find out eventually .

**Shini-kuma**** :** _LOL_ don't we all ? Please on reading and reviewing _bows_

**Marsupial :** And I will dance more jigs if more reviews are posted !

**Tryster**** :** Whoa ! OO _points accusingly_ How did you know ??? yes, it is the calm before the storm. And I'm telling you, what a storm it will be ! I'm posting! I'm posting!

**Nashi**** :** Squeal on my good friend ! I am a big fan of squealing fan readers ! _LOL_ And I love you guys for reviewing !! Will keep on posting if you keep on reviewing !

**Zeto**** :** Yes, I can tell you've not been around in a while. Coz I think this one's been up for a few months already. _LOL_ But I'm glad you found it ! And I'm glad you love it !

**Whisper Reilman :** Ooooh demanding !!! OO;;; It's here, it's here. _sighs_ this is what I get for posting yaoi fics ... It's karma I tell you ! karma ! Well you'll find out about Braddy boy soon enough.

**Raine**** :** _LOL_ I dun mind whining ! If it gets you to review ! Please whine on !

**Minios**** :** You do ? It is ? _LOL_ I'm glad ! Please continue to review then, I'd very much appreciate it! Well, let's just find out who Ken ends up with ne ? That was Reflections through raindrops and ... yeah ... uh - yeah ... _LOL_

**Mariki**** :** _LOL_ Yeah for fluff !!! _raises fist in the air_ Please keep on reviewing !

**Kasugai**** gummie :** OO;;; _ish poked ... HARD_ Waiii ... _puts on band-aid_ Here it is ! Here ! Here ! Here ! TT

**Schu**** :** I dun mind. It doesn't matter how long it takes just as long as you review right ? Sorry bout that tho, it looks like you won't get to see that after all. The thing is if I do that, this is going to be waaaaaaaay and I mean WAAAAAAY too long! Maybe 40 chapters !!! _gasps for breath_

**Misura**** :** Whoa ! That's an awful lot of reactions ! OO;;; LOL and no, I can't imagine Crawford jumping for anything either. And yeah, I guess you got that right ! Waaaaah ! I can't believe all my regular reviewers know me so well !!!! Can't I not surprise you guys anymore ?!!? Am I not able to make unexpected twists that you guys couldn't predict ??? TT

**Zeto**** :** Mistakes ? Please do tell me for improvement ! _bows _Braddie's scaring you ? Wait'll you see him next ! fufufufufufuuu Let's see, let's see... Yes, the plot thickens !!! more evil cackling : fufufufufufuuuuu

**Nikkineedshelp**** :** _LOL_ I'm glad, and I'm planning to make it a good story until the very end so please continue your support ! _bows_ And no, it prolly won't make them happy about that at all. Yeah, somehow Farfarello wasn't a blathering madman – and yet, I don't think he really is one. In my opinion, he's a really cool guy and I never really used him as insane before – perhaps maybe in one of my one-shots but that's it.

                                                              †  †  †

Review onegai !!! this is for Zeto who liked it very much

                               /


	9. Wild cat in captivity

**Chapter 09 :** **Wild cat in captivity**

He felt groggy ... tired. And his body was sluggish, almost unable to respond to his brain's commands.

Not that he could think of anything to do at that moment but stay still ... his body ached like hell. The way he usually felt after being chased several blocks by a mob of gangster kids like him out for blood.

It wasn't the kind of ache you'd feel after you'd get beaten the crap out of you – more like the type you'd be experiencing after some major physical exertion and you couldn't do anything else except lie down.

He was tired.

But he couldn't remember doing anything particularly tiring today. He was going to the grocery to buy some things for Schuldich's ...

" Schuldich ..." he murmured hoarsely, unable to keep himself from saying the name aloud.

He rolled over, blinking, trying to suppress a moan. It was already dark outside from what he could make out beyond the thick drapes.

" You're awake ."

All at once, his head snapped up from the pillow he hadn't been aware he was resting on and he was confronted by the tight-lipped stare of a dark-haired man.

A man he'd seen before.

Gritting his teeth against the blinding throbbing in his head, he raised himself up hastily to have a better view of the man who ordered his abduction and if need be, to defend himself.

The man in question was sitting comfortably in a chair across from the bed, his long legs crossed casually, with a thin book between poised fingers.

" Why the hell am I here ?!" he spat out in a fury. He didn't take too kindly in being kidnapped, hell, he didn't take kindly being stared, what more drugged and taken away somewhere ?

The man merely looked at him, without any trace of being even slightly disturbed, before placing his book face down on a small coffee table and raising himself up to his feet, he was suddenly towering over the younger brunette.

Instinctively, Ken raised his hands in a defensive/aggressive position. Despite the improbability that this tall, cultured individual could attack him brutally like those street boys that he came into contact with once in a while, it was second-nature for him to assume that pose despite the absurdity of it all.

He lowered them when he actually realized that fact and instead glared at the man with all the vehemence he could muster. If his antagonism was tangible, Crawford would have been dead several moments ago.

Instead of being taken aback, the tall American even appeared to be annoyed ... or at least with the minimal sign of crinkling the corners or his eyes, he seemed to be. He never even frowned or scowled, Ken figured that that would be too much work for his frozen features.

He wanted to hit that stupid face with a pipe - but that would probably result in him getting killed prematurely and right now, he wasn't ready to be dead. Not when he and Schuldich had ...

" What do you want with me ?" He asked brusquely, his eyes flashing. He decided to choke down the rest of the expletives that came with that sentence.

The raven-haired man regarded him silently for a moment, just standing there without a single word or motion. That kind of stillness made Ken uneasy.

He never met anyone like that before and it unnerved him.

" Well ?" He demanded.

" Your total account with me, Hidaka, is thirteen thousand five hundred and thirty six dollars for all the medical treatment you received and your three-week-two-day residency at the hospital. I expect you to pay your debts before I release you from my custody."

Ken's blood ran cold. He didn't know what to expect or what the man meant by 'paying his debts'. It certainly didn't sound too good to him and all the possible prospects seemed bleak.

Ken turned his glare at the warm blanket still covering the rest of his fully-clothed body.

It looked like he had no choice. He'd planned to repay the bastard later when he'd actually earned some money but it seemed like a better idea to do it with service – whatever that meant.

But thirteen thousand five hundred and a few odd dollars ??

That could take him several years to earn ! Hell, it could take him a lifetime of small time pick-pocketing to be able accumulate that much money.

Goddamnit !

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It really didn't look like he had much of a choice and he'd rather work his ass off rather than get skinned - literally. He'd heard that that was the way most mafia or underworld gangs usually operated. " How do you plan for me to do that ?"

Crawford looked at him again before speaking. " You're going to work as my servant ."

Ken jerked up with a start.

Servant ? Hell he was no servant !!

Did he look like a fucking waiter or gardener or stable boy ?

No fucking way !

Seething, he clenched his fist, trying to restrain himself from jumping up and twisting the bastard's head askew.

With that, the long fingers stroked the thin book and magically took it with them before the tall man turned and walked to the door. " I expect you to start by tomorrow morning." Before disappearing outside.

The moment the door was closed, Ken let out a frustrated growl.

Sooner or later, he felt that he'd feel the urge to kill that smug bastard ... and he was feeling that emotion right then and there.

He slammed his fist on the bedside table and heard the lamp that clattered noisily but did not break.

He knew that he was out of choices.

He just hoped Schuldich was doing better than he was.

                                                         †  †  †

Schuldich buried his face in his hands.

He'd been looking for Ken for hours and yet no sign of him anywhere.

It seemed as if he'd vanished into thin air and magically left without a trace.

He didn't know if Ken left on purpose or got lost or if someone took him away ... frankly, he didn't know what to think anymore.

" Damnit !" He muttered under his breath. Pissed, confused, annoyed ... but most of all, he was desperate.

He resisted the urge to smash the mug with steaming coffee into the café's windows and forced a smile when of the waitresses brought the cinnamon roll he'd ordered.

The woman looked completely charmed.

Figures.

She gave him a small charming smile as she turned as if willing him to ask her for her number.

He snorted softly to himself

_Tough luck, lady . You ain't getting any charm from me today._

He rested his head onto the table and fiddled with the teaspoon in his coffee as he mused.

He'd checked the billing records in the hospital for the possibility that whoever paid the bill was probably the same person that had caused Ken's disappearance ... but it didn't make any sense ! What could someone as rich as Brad Crawford, multibillionaire and head of this incredibly large business conglomerate want with a penniless street rat ? Sure, he was glad someone paid for the bill but if no one had, he knew he was smitten enough with Ken to begin with to pay the goddamned bill himself.

Besides, no one that famous and with the most spic-and-span record he'd ever seen just hire someone to grab a kid off the streets, it didn't make any sense !

And why did it take them so long ? He knew that they probably could have grabbed Ken the moment that he stepped out of the hospital or if (and when) they failed that, they wouldn't have waited a month to nab him!

Why ?

Why ? WHY ?

So many unanswered questions !

Where had Ken gone ? Why did he just leave without saying a word ?!

It didn't make any sense !

He buried his face in his arms and tried to bite out his desperation.

It looked like he had no choice but to wait.

And he honest to goodness hoped that he wouldn't wait for long. He didn't know if he had the patience.

                                                                †  †  †

Ken woke up early the next morning after a severe knocking on the door of the room he'd been confined in since he was abducted early the day before. He couldn't believe he actually slept more or less one whole day away.

He glanced at the clock at the bedside table which was dimly lit up by the lamp. It read exactly 4:00.

Annoyed, he padded slowly to the door and unceremoniously flung it open. Who the hell was bothering people at this acrimonious hour anyway ?

He was greeted by an elderly man in a butler's uniform – yes, he knew what a butler's uniform was life, he'd seen many of those on televisions on display in appliance shops - who looked at him as if he were a lowlife scum scrubbed from the bottom of some abandoned pond.

He didn't like that. " What ?" He demanded. He figured that since he was sleeping in a room-full of more opulence than he'd ever seen in his life, he'd have to act the part too, but the truth was, he was just really goddamned pissed.

The old man nodded almost imperceptibly and produced, as if by magic a set of black, neatly-folded clothes and a pair of brand-new shoes (which he suspected was his exact size) appeared in his outstretched hands. " Master Crawford explicitly ordered for you to be awake, bathed and dressed by the time he rises. You should be up at this time every day. By four thirty you must be at the servant's dining quarters and await Master Crawford who rises at five o'clock. You are to serve him his breakfast at the main dining hall and accompany him all-throughout the day with Mr. Farfarello."

Gritting his teeth from saying anything that might get his ass kicked, he grabbed the offered items and nodded stiffly. God, he was going to hate this job, he knew it.

" Very well then, we are expecting you at the servants' dining area in thirty minutes."

The old man turned on his heel and walked down a long carpeted corridor. Ken watched him until he disappeared down the corner, then he slammed the room door shut.

Well, as long as he was going to have to work for that frozen bastard, he's going to make sure that Master Crawford was not going to employ him for long.

Sniggering softly to himself, he headed to the open bathroom door. Aside from being away from Schuldich, not quite bothered nor worried by his situation at all.

This was going to be his first day after all, and he had to make a good first impression with the boss.

                                                     †  †  †

**RedemptionMoon :** Hot damn! Do I hate myself and my life right now or do I hate it ? _curses under breath_ Sorry people ! I know I shouldv'e posted this a week ago but as luck would have it, my computer broke down again. _gnaws on CPU angrily_ and on top of that, I, the unluckiest person in this stupid planet, have to start advanced college classes while other people are just starting out on their very happy summer vacations. _sighs and knocks head against CPU_ Awwwwwrrooooeeeeooo... why am I so unlucky ????????

WHYYYYY ???

Anyway... _gives another dejected sigh_ Gomen minna.

I hope I didn't do so bad with this chapter.

**Kati :** Here it is again, chapter nine ! I know, I know, I deserve a swift kick in the ass. And yes, it will be long.

**Wai-Aki :** _vodooooo plushiieeee dancing tauntingly_ Yes, me and my criminal obsession with multiple pairings. I should prolly be on death row for that. Wahahahahaha !

**Tryster :** You didn't knowwwww ???!!! _wahahaha I love my evil cliffhanger ending syndrome_ '' Cruel huh ? CRUEL huh ? You wanna deal with me, punk ?! "" _lol_ gotcha didn't I ?

**Allis :** Øx oooooooh what pretty hypnotizer thingy ..... ooooh swing all around like a pretty little thingy ... gah ! XX I hope you'll review ? onegai ?

**Marsupial :** He is NOT !!!! ... ergh ... OO:: ß-- doesn't know why she's defending the I quote from Ken, 'smug-assed bastard' _LOL_ XDD  Yeah ! Go jiggy dance mode ! Wooohooo !

**Starcat48 :** Wait a minute ... _goes and clicks on the previous chapter and reads_ but I didn't think that was much of a cliffhanger. I even thought you guys would be bored with stuff and ... yeah. XDD _LOL_ I didn't even know that was possible, being excited and dreadful ? OO Hang in there, chapters chapters chapters on the drawing board, dun worry.

**Schu :** You were ???!!!! It was ????!!! Oooooh I love you !!!! _huggles_ ... ergh ... not in the literal romantic sense ... OO;;; but you're so sugoiiii ! And yeah, I guess it's a good thing too.

**Crimson Eyed Angel99 :** IamIam ! _LOL_ Geez, so many impatient people ! but never mind, I like that, people just reminding me that I'm a slow lazy bum is just what I need to keep me working. _LOL_

**Whisper Reilman :** HAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAA ! I knew it ! I knew it ! You are a fanfic fiend ... er ... not that I mind coz you actually review mine ! _Huggles and tackle-glomps_ He is ? Oh goody, - er, not that I'll be there YY but I'd like to have a tape of him singing any random Ken Hidaka song, preferably Shindemo ii or Epitaph. _is in music Redemption-esque heaven_ And yeah, I agree with that. I do spoil you don't I ? _sighs contentedly_ but then again, YOU spoil ME ! Wahahaha !

**Misura :** Uh ... well technically it lasted more or less a month. A month of pure bliss and enjoyment. _LOL_ but what's to come probably is an equivalent of twenty years of angst. HAHAHAAAAAHAAAABWWAAAA !!! Absence ? Fonder ? _shrugs_ Let's just wait and see.

**Mariki :** Eeep . Not my brain meat !!!???!!! Herrrrmmm ... but then again, if you eat my brain, I won't have anything to think with, hence nothing to brainstorm chapters with, hence nothing to type up, hence nothing to post at FF.Net ... HAH ! I GOTCHA THERE DIDN'T I ???? BWAHAHAHA ... Damn, I've been doing too much of that lately ... YY

**Kasugai**** Gummie :** OO:: That too much for my innocent ears ... er, eyes ! And yes, he's gotta find non-felon friends. _sighs_ poor Crawfie ... so deprived. Anyway, no, gripe all you want ! I love that ! Yeah, I guess he has to be more 'smart-assed' as you so aptly put it... but in his defense, he has reason to be sad for a little while and be useless and dumb, after all, he lost the greatest creature in the world from under his very nose!


	10. Routine in hell

**RedemptionMoon**** :** Sorry guys, but I predict this chapter may be a bit boring for you. But don't worry, this'll be the first and the last one of those – that I know of anyway. So feel free to tell me that it is as boring as hell, I wouldn't mind.

**Chapter 10 : Routine in hell**

Hot damn he was tired !

This was his first day spent under Crawford's wing and all he could say that it was tough shit.

Oh, he wasn't forced to carry crates or anything, but being around that ice cube with the stick up its shit-hole was aggravating, not to mention damned annoying. And the tension and the emotional stress drained him of every drop of his energy.

He'd been forced to discard his original battle plan of making Crawford's life hell because of ... well, stuff.  Oh hell, he'd planned to spill boiling coffee – or tea or whatever - on the bastard's crotch to make him a eunuch for life or sabotage his breakfast with a little side dish of lizards and cockroaches and that kind of stuff.

But – he hadn't had time – nor the resources to do those things ... that and other reasons.

The truth was, for the first time in his entire life, he'd been intimidated by someone. Yes ! As embarrassing as it was to say, yes, God he had been fucking intimidated by the demonic bastard from hell !

But all in all he didn't hate the day too much or at least not enough to give him the urge to hurl himself off a cliff.

He probably should credit that to Crawford's total ignorance of him. It was like he was totally invisible – although that suited him quite well.

Damn. He had been gone two days and he was missing Schuldich already.

He wondered how long he was going to stay with Crawford. He just hoped he wouldn't be too long.

Collapsing on his bed, he recounted all the details of the day that had just passed.

                                                            †  †  †

**4:30 a.m.**** that day**

**[Narrator favoring Ken's point of view]**

He had finished dressing up in the pristine black uniform that the old butler had given him after a quick warm shower in the gleaming, opulently designed bathroom that practically screamed 'rich man's john !!!' or 'millionaire's piss room' or something of that sort that would probably leave the owner of the mansion quite aghast at the vulgar use of language.

He had then headed off to the servants' dining quarters, which suspected the old man had intentionally neglected to direct him to where its location was, and he had no choice but to devote around fifteen minutes of his precious time wandering around the dizzying labyrinth of corridors and hallways until he finally found where the damned dining room was.

He sighed inwardly at the wary and quite irate glares directed his way and settled down on the empty seat at the end of the long polished wood table where a plate was set. They were probably pissed to have another person under the roof.

He couldn't believe the number of servants under employment.

The servants, all twenty five of them – twenty six including him - who were promptly finishing off their breakfast of eggs and ham, blatantly ignored him with a fury and completely brushed off his request of passing food to him.

Pissed, he stood up and collected the plates he needed himself and started to eat ravenously, pausing only to sip hot cocoa, which he poured for himself, and return to his food. He hadn't eaten anything the day before after all – probably because he was unconscious the whole time – and his stomach kept on rigorously reminding him of that fact.

He was barely halfway through his food when the active clinking of spoons and forks against plates ceased and as if by synchronicity all uniformed employees, men and women alike, stood up with all the utensils, piled them over at the large stainless sink and dispersed, leaving only two servants in white, one male and the other female, to wash the dirty dishes.

Still annoyed at his apparent non-existence to his fellow comrades, he was about to stick another spoonful into his mouth when all of a sudden the old man, the butler who had appeared at his door that morning, appeared at his side and said " Master Crawford is awake. You shall have to bring him his breakfast at the main dining hall."

With that, the two in white appeared at his left and were suddenly collecting his half-full plate and unfinished steaming cocoa.

He gritted his teeth, his stomach still complaining, and picked up the silver tray mounted with a porcelain pot and matching teacup on a saucer, a peeled orange, some kind of weird flaky bread, some butter and a silver dome which he assumed was covering the plate and several sets of teaspoons, spoons, forks and a bread knife and a cutting knife. 

Ignoring the rambunctious clattering he made, he slowly made his way through the empty halls, the old man walking silently alongside him, and finally, after a minute or two, they emerged into a large spacious hall in which the first thing he noticed was a huge silver and crystal chandelier suspended on the vaulted and muraled ceiling (which was painted with angels and clouds among other things and which was, he later learned, a miniature reproduction of the beautiful ceiling of the Sistine Chapel) . Beautiful angels heralded in paintings on the walls, as if descending from the painted ceiling above and bronze and silver sculptures of various mythological gods and goddesses lined up on long mahogany pedestals made for the very purpose of showing these priceless works of art. 

A large oak table decorated with silver candle holders and freshly picked orchids stood in the middle, an array of beautifully carved chairs lined up alongside for invisible guests as large glass windows at the far end of the huge room let in a generous amount of morning sunshine. 

And finally, after recapturing his breath at the intense beauty and sheer magnificence of the room, his legs blindly stumbling one after the other, his eyes finally caught sight of the master of such opulence.

He was seated at the far end of the table dressed in an elegant white robe, his back towards the light from outside and was casually reading the newspaper as if quite unaware of the beauty that surrounded him.

He barely looked up to acknowledge their presence and they stopped when they reached the spot where he was and the butler motioned for Ken to put down the tray he was holding. " You are to address him as Master Crawford and show him respect at all times. His every command is to be obeyed to the letter, you understand ?" The old butler said in a polished undertone.

Smothering the urge to gag, Ken placed the tray down on the table, making a huge din in the process and proceeded to set all the items as discreetly instructed by the old man.

He was so busy putting all the things on the specified places on the table that he didn't notice the subtle gesture of dismissal and was vaguely alarmed when the old man departed without another word.

He hated the old geezer like constipation but he sure as hell preferred his presence to being alone with the frozen bastard.

He completed his task and prepared for a hasty retreat when the cobalt-eyed man raised his bespectacled eyes towards him in cold scrutiny.

" Stay there ." He said calmly.

Ken could tell that the man was used to authority and as much as he despised that, he had no choice. He was the one in debt after all. Keeping a shudder to himself, he let out a noisy breath and did as he was told.

So he stood there on the side, attempting to smother his impatience and amused himself by staring at the beautiful mural on the ceiling and the numerous paintings mounted on the white walls as the older man folded his newspaper and proceeded to meticulously prepare his meal.

First he took of the silver globe covering the plate and held it out to Ken who, clenching his fist with frustration, took it without a word and then he started to butter the bread (which was a freshly-baked croissant by the way) before stirring the tea and placing the teaspoon on the saucer.

Try as he may, Ken could not ignore the ritual and was drawn by the graceful and scrupulous manner it was completed. He didn't know there was so much to be done just to eat breakfast despite the fact that the whole thing was already prepared.

It was like watching a magician in action, the gentle and flowing manner in which the soft meat was cut, and the way his wrist was poised to stir the dark liquid in his cup. It was like poetry in motion.

_'Too bad that smug-assed face had to go with it_' Ken thought with derision as he caught sight of the expressionlessness of his so-call 'Master Crawford'.

He clutched at the silver tray tightly after that and he was forced to stand there for more than thirty minutes as the man leisurely ate his breakfast in between reading articles in the newspaper.

Ken was not used to standing for such a lengthy space of time and he could already feel his knees stiffening. He kicked out the kinks, he didn't fucking care if the man was bothered from his trance by the movement but continued to flail his legs one at a time and he could imagine himself looking funny doing that while he was in his smart uniform.

He had done several rounds of that when he noticed that the midnight-haired man was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

**[Narrator : Favoring Crawford's point of view]**

Crawford could tell that his new 'errand boy' as he knew his butler called the brunette when Crawford wasn't around, was feeling a bit tired from standing for – he glanced at his watch – more than forty minutes.

This was his first day with his duties and as far as Crawford could tell, he wasn't late in bringing his breakfast.

He tried to ignore the boy's kicking and flailing, which caught his peripheral vision, but that much commotion and the intent and half-annoyed expression it was done with was almost impossible to disregard.

Finally, he angled his head to watch the boy discreetly as he stretched his legs and shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to ward of the cramps that had induced his discomfort.

Crawford noticed that he was gritting his teeth as if trying to keep himself from doing anything drastic and true enough, what he was doing at that moment very much caught Crawford's rare amusement – he in his starched black uniform and shoes. It was of course the same uniform as Farfarello's  (which was different from all the others' because Farfarello was Crawford's personally aide and ought to look the part.)

Oh, he indeed looked neat. And for an urchin picked out of the streets, the uniform surprisingly fitted him. He looked like a well-bred young man – while he was not doing that peculiar exercise, that is.

Well, that was enough.

Crawford picked up a white napkin and wiped the corner of his lips before standing, he noticed the appalled look the boy shot his unfinished meal – perhaps years of living on the streets without having a sure source of food made him conscious of not wasting a single morsel.

Strangely enough, Crawford felt a satisfaction with assuring himself that the chestnut-haired boy would never feel that kind of hunger again.

_Never again._ He found himself saying silently.

He then stood up and walked through the intricate maze of hallways with Ken in tow, the brunette still clutching the silver tray in his hands.

When he reached the landing of the grand stairs, he told the hazel-haired boy to wait for him there.

He had no intention of showing Ken where his sleeping quarters were because he wouldn't put it past the young boy to strangle him in his sleep in his barely-veiled abhorrence of his new employer.

Not that the boy cared at all. As soon as he turned his back, Ken slumped on the top step and glared dejectedly at the floor several feet below him, unmindful of Crawford's presence at all.

It seemed as if he couldn't care less. And that suited Crawford just fine.

Walking swiftly, he disappeared into one of the hallways and vanished behind a white door.

Several minutes later, he was dressed in the usual white suite, everything fixed to perfection and he found the boy missing from his perch on the top step.

_Where did he go ?_ Crawford mused as he turned his eyes searchingly without success.

He descended down the steps, preoccupied. The boy wouldn't try to escape from broad daylight, now would he ?

Crawford was under the impression that he wasn't quite that stupid.

He strode purposefully down the empty hallways in search of his missing guest and finally had the satisfaction of finding the young boy quite enthralled by the magnificent display in the receiving room where most of his expensive treasures were hung out for the entire world to see.

He found it quite strange for a boy with no breeding appreciating the great works of art as if he were a painter, or an art connoisseur like himself.

Ken was so enraptured by the display of beauty that he didn't hear the master of the house approach, nor did he feel the intense gaze probing his physique.

He traced the contours lovingly, wondering what it would be like to live in that painted world of theirs, surrounded by the beautiful fantasy of a painter's wonderful imagination, where no harm could ever come to him, nor could any hunger wrench his gut like a python's death grip.

It was enchanting for him who had never seen that much beauty ... oh he could remember vague memories of the past where he himself lived in a big house with paintings such as these – but those memories were painful, not at all fond. In those old paintings haunting his old house; the home of his childhood, the force of his parents lost to him in an early age came crashing down on him like a painful agonizing wave... these paintings were not like those.

He saw the beauty in them.

He saw the magic in those imaginary people's eyes like a kindling fire ... and he knew that had he gazed upon these wondrous treasures a mere month before, he would not see in them what he was seeing now ... because in that space of four weeks, he had been with the most beautiful thing in his life.

And he had lived a fairytale in a magical fortress where no one and nothing could ever hurt him ... and with someone who cared enough to protect him.

_Schuldich..._

Schuldich will find him ... he knew Schuldich will ...

He trusted Schuldich implicitly.

He traced the contours of the green-eyed angel's face and felt the ridges of paint under his fingertips.

Schuldich will definitely find him ... and he'd be waiting.

All the time this internal musing was happening, Crawford was watching the young boy and noted with something akin to jealousy – if he knew what the meant – the way the younger boy tenderly stroked the surface of the painting.

He'd never seen anyone look at anything with such gentleness after his wife and ...

The spell was broken.

Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, Ken whirled around to look at him, surprise etched in his young face.

With that, Crawford's face seemed to freeze over and he strode purposefully past him towards the front door. He bit out only the necessary words as he glided past

" Get rid of that ."

He was pertaining to the silver tray. Obviously Ken had forgotten that it was in his possession and the flustered boy run off as fast as his nimble legs could carry him and returned within a few moments to the receiving room before he hurried outside to the waiting car where Farfarello was opening the back door to let in his employer.

Unsure of what to do, Ken merely gaped at them and moved reluctantly into action when the silver-haired chauffeur/bodyguard gestured to the passenger seat.

_Damn !_ He hadn't thought that he'd have to tag along with them.

**Later that same day**

He didn't know if his so-called 'Master Crawford' ever stopped working.

All he ever did that whole day was tag along like a smitten puppy behind him, supposedly ready to do his every bidding. It was one meeting after another and he was learning to appreciate the king of man that tolerated that day after day.

He suppressed a weary sigh. He'd been standing for such long periods of time that he didn't know if his normally sturdy legs could survive without breaking off. He had nothing better to do – nor had he been instructed to do otherwise but stand at attention doing nothing in the background while a meeting was being conducted and Ken hated nothing worse than doing nothing.

He'd been observer to at least four or five meetings before lunch time that he already knew the gist of what happened in one and what they usually discussed ... not that he understood what they meant – he knew he was too undereducated in that aspect to fully grasp business talk but he was smart enough to get by.

His mouth felt like stale cheese after not talking so long – but then again, he'd been used to habitual silence until this past month when he was usually locked in a verbal battle against a certain redheaded surgeon.

He glanced impatiently at the wall clock and noted in dismay that it was 2:00 in the afternoon and there was no sign of the meetings tapering off for them to have lunch.

He wondered briefly where Farfarello was – if that was his real name at all – probably, the golden-eyed chauffeur was still waiting by the car, listening to music and watching the hustle and bustle of the busy city street, sated and full from a hearty lunch – which was more than he could say for himself.

His stomach grumbled at the memory of the interrupted breakfast and it was all he could do to grimace at the thought. After all, a month of having full meals at regular intervals had made his stomach used to having a twelve o'clock lunch. Schuldich, though he didn't seem so, was extremely strict with mealtimes when he was concerned and Ken secretly thought that the redhead wanted to establish a regular and healthy diet for him – which was fine with him.

_Hallelujah !_ He grinned to himself in triumph as the boss of the entire company stood up from his seat at the head of the conference table and walked past his now-dismissed employees without even a gesture of farewell and strode past Ken who took it as a sign to leave his post against the far wall and retreat into the lobby after Crawford.

When they arrived at the entrance, Farfarello was already waiting with the car and they soon drove to an expensive-looking restaurant where Crawford was greeted with unusual warmth by the headwaiter who seemed vaguely surprised that Crawford was actually accompanied by another aside from his personal bodyguard. And the man hurried before them to make the necessary arrangements and adjustments.

Ken didn't at all expect to be invited inside. Instead, he was waiting for Farfarello to direct him to any place where the food was cheap.

He was wrong. Crawford's voice was chilly – it was so subzero that Ken was sure it would beat the temperatures at the Antarctic. " What are you waiting for, boy ?"

Ken snapped his head up and caught the glare. Gritting his teeth, he trailed after his employer while they were led to a table set aside at the far end of the room so tastefully and inconspicuously cordoned-off – he assumed for Crawford's exclusive use.

He was motioned to sit down at the small table that would be just right for one but would be acceptable for two.

No words were exchanged.

Within moments, food was set on the table. Food that Ken had never seen nor tasted but his mouth watered at the smell and sight of it.

He had no idea that the man seated across him was watching him from veiled eyes.

Crawford picked up his spoon and fork and started to eat and Ken assumed that he wasn't expected to eat until Crawford was finished or something and that he was merely there to keep the man company.

But God ! He could hardly contain himself from lunging at the food – he was so frigging starved that he could eat a mustang.

He heard a clink, silver utensils connecting with expensive china and looked up to see Crawford observing at him. " You're not hungry ?" He heard the cultured voice asking him without the usual trace of vehemence (in his opinion) that he usually exhibited.

Ken stared back, frozen and unsure of what to do before nodding. Hell, he didn't know what the hell prompted the man to actually eat _with_ him or rather, for him to allow Ken to actually eat with him (which, by common sense is an entirely different thing altogether); in a restaurant that looked like they had million-dollar chefs under employment; at a table that he obviously regularly sat alone at.

The graceful fingers made a tiny gesture and Ken burst into action, eating the delicate meal served in front of him.

He ate with fervor, his own utensils making ridiculous sounds that were often the butt of Schuldich's jokes on mealtimes. Schuldich often told him that he sounded like a percussion quartet on a frenzy.

And man, he'd never tasted anything so heavenly. He had to concede that even his cooking was nothing like this.

He was so absorbed with his meal that he didn't note the wan smile tugging at the corner of Crawford's thin lips for a fraction of a second.

As usual, the man took his sweet time eating. Ken finished wolfing down his food in something like ten minutes.

Crawford took – about something over thirty minutes to barely finish his sparsely-furnished plate.

After eating, they were once more driven to the building where the meetings resumed until five in the afternoon.

After that, most of the employees went home. But Crawford was left in his office.

Alone.

With Ken.

And his paperwork.

And between him and the wall, Ken knew that the man cared more for those flimsy pieces of paper than he care for him if he dropped down dead even that moment.

Sighing aggravated to himself, Ken was once more left to dabble at his thoughts for lack of anything better to do while Crawford sat at his large desk his spectacles perched on his nose as he silently read pages and pages of filed white paper while the sky dimmed outside.

                                                          †  †  †

He hadn't realized that he had actually dozed off.

He had only roused when he felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder and looked up in surprise that Crawford had actually deigned to touch him, much less shake his shoulder with a considerate gentleness that Ken didn't know he possessed.

The man's eyes were almost luminous in the dark and yet, they were completely unreadable.

Crawford could probably kill him right then and there if he wanted to and no one would bother to investigate his death.

Drowsy, he stood up and wobbled on his feet, still trying to get oriented and stumbled slightly – onto the shoulder of the taller man.

He expected to be shoved off – but to his astonishment, he felt a warm steadying hand on his elbow.

Flustered, he righted himself as he bowed his head in an attempt to disguise the flush in his cheeks – and stumbled again when the man let go of his elbow without warning.

Fuming, he followed the older man out and realized that there was no one else in the building.

Absolutely no one else, save for the occasional roaming guard or one or two janitors.

_It sucks having this Big Man's office at the top level._ Ken thought.

He hated elevators and could only tolerate a few short moments of the disorienting feeling while riding one.

He licked his lips and tried to fight his dizziness.

When they arrived at the lobby, they, or rather Crawford, was greeted courteously by the head guard as they were escorted outside to the car where Farfarello was waiting.

When they arrived, Ken had yet to serve Crawford his dinner before he himself, once more starving, was finally allowed to have dinner by himself.

After dinner, he was sent back to his room which was, unlike the other servants, at the second floor.

He never gave the difference any thought. But all the other servants thought about it.

And they thought about it well. He was sure to get a lot of grievances for just that.

He fell asleep with nothing in mind but dreams of a certain redhead.

And thus ended the first day of what was to be his daily routine for days to come.

                                                                 †  †  †

**RedemptionMoon**** :** Sorry, I didn't and don't have much time to type this up and I can't reply to all your beautiful reviews for the last chapter. Yep, you know who you are you wonderful people. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing despite this hellish schedule I am and will be living for the rest of the summer. TT So please continue your support – I'll be counting on it. YY


	11. Attempt

**Redemption Moon :** Dedicated to Tonig and Allis who have added me to their Author Alert list. Okay okay, it may not be Favorite Authors but I'm happy all the same. And to Maki, a new reader ! Say hello to Maki everyone ! waves

**Chapter 11 : Attempt **

Three goddamned weeks ! He'd been living in this extravagant hellhole for three interminable weeks and there was no sign that he was going to see Schuldich anytime soon... not that he knew Schuldich's address or even his number if ever he was given a chance to contact him anyway. If he had then he'd have found him a long time ago.

No one seemed to be guarding the mansion's numerous antique telephones it seemed. They couldn't seem to care less who used those mystical appliances.

He couldn't wait to bail the hell out.

Sure he had gotten used to the everyday routine up to the point that he'd wake up at 4:00 every morning to get ready for the day ahead. He had even gotten used to not doing anything else but stand and stare at long periods at a time with nothing to amuse himself with but to listen to conversations and try to silently participate with them in his imagination.

Hot damn, he'd even gotten used to the cold shoulders pushed past him and the constant and never-ending taunts and threats from ever-jealous servants.

But one thing he still hadn't gotten used to was not seeing Schuldich. He wanted to see that smirking-laughing face and laugh along with him as they watched a game. He missed making fun of movies and throwing popcorn at the tube. Hell, he even missed the constant teasing and arguing they had over every tiny thing.

And tonight he was going to right that.

All those past nights spent in his albeit extravagantly great room (which, by the way, looked like it was especially furnished for him) alone, he pondered on a battle plan on how to escape and he'd spent days observing the layout of the property, and the way guards patrolled the area.

Finally he came up with the perfect plan. Or, at least a plan that gave him a fifty-fifty percent chance of escape – if he was optimistic. Realistically, it was about a twenty-eighty chance ... not – in his favor.

He was going to sneak past the night patrols with his sheer ability and agility. All the dogs loved him because he spent almost all of his free time (if he had any at all) playing with them, so he needn't worry about them thinking that he was an intruder and barking their heads off – or taking _his_ head off. The only problem was that when they recognized him they'd probably drag their handlers to him to be petted and he couldn't have that. Then there were the guards with the automatic rifles and some of them were equipped with night-vision goggles, and other high-tech gadgets bound to make any techno freak floor his own jaw in wonder.

With all that in mind, you have to wonder what kind of paranoia gripped Crawford to put such security around him, or ... maybe the right question to ask is – what kind of enemies did he have ?

But somehow, and despite all that, he was confident that he'd get past the ground patrol, get past the first and secondary border with their tens of sentries and guard dogs and spotlights and perimeter fences and up the last boundary to freedom. He was confident of everything, after all, he hadn't been living in the streets for something close to a decade for nothing.

Dangerous but simple. He knew there were many ifs in the story but it was his only way out. And he'd rather die trying than not try at all.

Impatiently, he had waited for the day to end and was unusually nervous that night as he went up to his room.

He felt like a goddamned pansy damnit.

He selected a soft black shirt that was almost skin tight to avoid snagging on protruding nails or anything and a pair of black jeans.

The thing he noticed with his wardrobe was that everything was black, even the several pairs of sneakers that they provided. He supposed that it was a good thing. At least he wouldn't have to worry about being to visible. He smiled wryly.

Maybe they meant to compare him with 'Master' Crawford (he gagged at the name) who was always wearing white.

_The Black Sheep and the White Wolf_. He thought to himself.

He found that vaguely amusing.

Now he was just wasting his time in his room, waiting for the right moment to spring into action, musing over things.

Sure he wasn't treated too shabbily. Compared to the snide and cruel servants who never seemed to get enough of abusing him when their Master Crawford wasn't looking, Crawford was the god of kindness – not because he was but because he didn't seem to notice Ken's presence and that was a good thing compared to the inhumane treatment he'd been getting from the others with the exception of Farfarello who was a man after his master's attitude. Cold – like TV dinners or frozen turkey.

He struggled with his disdain for the man who had ordered his kidnapping – and his admiration for that very same man.

Crawford was definitely as tough as nails. He never physically hurt anyone – but he didn't have to. His attitude and his bearing was enough to make anyone back down a hundred feet underground ... and Ken liked that.

But even then, or maybe, _because of that_ he didn't want to stay at the Crawford mansion even a week longer. He was just too pissed with everyone else (with the exception of Farfarello that is, whom he somehow felt some kind of ... well ... weird affection from – if that was to be called affection that is. At least he talked to him – in a way ... in three or more syllables at a time which was more than the white-haired Irishman ever said to anyone else save of course his employer). And the fact that he might actually turn out to admire the Corporate Chairman even more. And that, of all things, was the most repulsive and sordid thing of all.

Anyway, he might just lose control over himself and beat all the servants to a pulp and he knew that no one, especially Mr. Crawford, was going to take too kindly to that.

He felt like his insides were being torn apart every time he saw someone dressed in those clean neat clothes and their haughty faces. It was an instinct he'd developed, he supposed.

_I'd like to teach those pompous bastards a lesson or two_. He thought snidely as he glanced once more at the overhead clock which read 12:06.

Everyone was probably asleep by then – well, probably Crawford was still awake, making vampiric homage to the god of the underworld or something.

But that wasn't Ken Hidaka's problem any longer.

In a few minutes, he'll be coasting on the road to freedom and find Schuldich ... assuming he'd find where he lived that is.

One thing he knew about himself was that he got a really screwed-up radar.  He couldn't exactly tell North from South or what to do the moment he scaled the other side of the wall ... but then again, he'd  worry about that later.

He grabbed the black coat he had tossed over a chair, and made his way out of his room, glad that the hallways were carpeted to muffle his footsteps.

He had mastered the way to the servants' door which led to the 'backyard' if you could call it that. And he'd just have to hightail his way to the less guarded area of the estate, the west corner.

Oh yes, you could say that he had a knack for observation.

He could almost taste freedom on his lips as he ran his tongue over them while making his way in the dark in a half-crouched run.

"So far so good." He muttered softly to himself as he sighted the wall he was supposed to scale.

He could glimpse the top of the wall amidst the shroud of greenery. This was the part where the trees were almost against it and it would be easy for him to climb. Also, there was a lot of shade there and if anyone happened to pass by, he would be virtually invisible behind a trunk or atop a branch.

He made his way cautiously, almost cursing the muffled shifting of the grass under his feet.

Every rustle sounded like the railing of a machine gun to him and he could feel his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping.

Within a few short hours ... maybe even minutes, he'd be back with Schuldich and that was something for him to look forward to.

Just a few more steps and he was out of there. He reached for the nearest branch and started to hoist himself up, he felt the fissures on the tree bark under his palm and fingers and felt an army of ants marching past and over his hand...

He froze when he heard a cacophony, crackling of brittle leaves in the air ...

His instinct rattled a deafening alarm. And adrenaline pumped in his veins even as he paused to gather more information about the situation he was in.

... only there was no breeze.

Nothing to cause them to move naturally besides contact.

Slowly, he turned his dilated eyes behind him, realizing or perhaps, just making sure for the first time that he was not alone.

He was surrounded by at least half a dozen men in patrol unit uniform. Thick black boots, suits, vests, gloves and berets, armed with automatic weapons and stun guns. They were armed enough to kick the crap out of a small platoon.

The same thing he had counted on to hide him from patrolling units was the same thing that hid them from his unsuspecting view.

The trees betrayed him, them and the shadows they guarded,

_How did they find out ? How did they know that I was going tonight ?_

The answers eluded him. But it didn't matter. He was going to get of there. There was no way that anyone could catch him in time before he jumps over that wall. He had the tree-climbing agility of an Amazon monkey.

He calculated the perfect moment as they were closing in on him. He didn't think that they'd shoot him ... they wouldn't ... would they ?

Hell, that didn't fucking matter now.

In a burst of speed, he climbed up from branch to branch with a speed that surprised even him.

He was almost at the top of the fifteen-foot wall.

" Stop, Ken."

His right hand faltered.

He knew that voice.

That voice was Brad Crawford's. And it took him a moment to realize that the man called him by his first name.

Ken.

He turned once more and met the cold cobalt eyes of the man standing several feet below him.

He looked so calm and placid down there amidst the men in black, Farfarello at his side, ever present and staring up with his single gold eye. With the shifting shades and shadows, the taller man almost looked like a movie villain, ready to fly up and snatch the unsuspecting victim.

His fingers found a handgrip and he hoisted himself up, his sneaker finding sure footing on a slender branch he had just moved up on.

He wasn't about to stop for _anyone_.

Certainly not for Brad Crawford.

" I said stop, Ken. You're gambling with your life." The voice was a chilly and as threatening as ever. But Ken didn't really care.

It didn't matter that they'd probably shoot him with their submachine guns. He felt like a gambling man at that moment.

He had to tiptoe to reach the next branch, and before he knew it, he was slipping on some dead bark, the tree felt like shedding its skin right at that damned moment.

He heard the synchronized cocking of hand-held weapons below him and there were now only two possibilities. One, that his body would hit ground and snap in two like a twig, cracking every single bone worth breaking ... or two, that in mid-air, the 'soldiers' would feel like having fun and test their guns on him and cause his riddled body to bounce like a rag doll.

Either way, he'd be dead meat. Figuratively and literally.

He felt himself falling, the air was pawing at his skin, his hair, his clothes ... only managing to swallow a gasp.

Luckily, his sore hand managed to find something to hang onto and he continued upward with more gusto, ignoring the pain shooting through his arm in which he seemed to have pulled a tendon or two, never taking time to think why the hell no one was shooting several rounds into him.

_Goddamnit, just one more. I'm almost there._ The summit was almost in his reach. The edge looked so gloriously close.

He strained, feeling several pairs of eyes watching his progress and yet doing nothing about it.

He heard rustling from below but didn't look down. Not when he was so near.

He heard a spit. A muffled one. He wouldn't have heard it if his sense of hearing wasn't as keen as it was.

And then felt a sting on his neck. The sort of sting you'd feel when a fire ant bites.

Suddenly his world was spinning crazily on its axle; twirling around like a mad whirligig.

He expected to feel the rushing ground impacting his body soon ... and he tensed. His body assuming an instinctive fetal position for limbs to protect vital organs from being damaged too much.

But that wouldn't matter either.

Because by the time he reached the net they held steadily in their hands, Ken Hidaka, the young rogue who had just attempted at escape, was already unconscious.

                                                         †  †  †

**RedemptionMoon**** :** I have a lot to say, and yet nothing that makes sense. goes away laughing manically Whoa ! This chapter is kinda long wouldn't you say ? So please make it rewarding for me and review !

**Tryster**** :** Lol, yeah it is kinda ironic isn't it ? But then again, we'll soon find out that Crawford really is kinda obsessed with a certain someone than he lets on.

**Whisper Reilman :** Yeah ! Go Supportinator ! -- **.** -- Well, it sounds kinda weird – LOL but I like it ! **.** Well, this was a little better than a payphone isn't it (not that he knew Schuldich's number anyway) too bad it failed miserably. I mean MISERABLY.

**Mariki**** :** Er ... I guess I did get it wrong again – not that I ever got it right. And no, I'm not offended or annoyed or anything but the truth is, I don't really mind who the er ... cough seme and the uke are. All that's important in my book is that this is a cough nervously dare I say it ? A love story ! runs away

**Maki :** Why hello there ! Yes, a BradxKen , and a SchuldichxKen ... maybe an AyaxKen too somewhere down the line. Please continue your support. bows

**Wai**** – Aki :** You didn't ? Funny, I expected you all to wind up snoring in my face... or at least not reviewing. But I'm glad you guys did. You know how much that picks me up. Cut the cold act huh ? wink We'll just have to wait and see... one of my favorite parts are just a few chapters away.

**Misura**** :** You DID ? ish dumbfounded Like I said to Aki, I expected you guys to be bored, and didn't at all think you'd like it – much less 'LOVE' it. My Fair Lady ? Heard of it, but never watched it. What's it about ?

**Schu**** :** LOL I'm glad that when you got to borrow a friend's computer you thought of reviewing. Thank you !!! glomps And yes, the purpose of that loooong chapter and as I said again and again – in my opinion a boring one was to establish what happened to Ken on a daily basis. I couldn't have him living at Crawford's manor as a servant without a routine and I wanted you guys to find out what it is.

**Tonig**** :** Hullo ! **.** laughs yes, it's AU and probably the job openings do not fit the characters but I wanted to make it a little bit more interesting. Please continue your support ! bows

**Allis :** It's okay, I don't mind delays as long as people RnR ! **. ** Thanks, I'm glad you do. I agree, 4:30 in the morning is the best time to sleep.  bowwow


	12. Next morning

**Chapter 12 :**

He groaned as he blinked slowly awake.

Everything came rushing back at him like a runaway train.

_Shit_ he thought, he remembered everything from the night before.

He remembered almost making it to freedom and climbing the top and being shot with a tranq gun and falling.

He blinked and miserably opened his eyes to realize that he was yet again in an unfamiliar room. Under thin silk comforters and soft silk pillows.

He was undressed – all the way down with only his boxers on.

Damn. This was turning out to be a routine, him waking up from some drug-induced sleep or something, or another to an all-too-strange surroundings.

Maybe they were trying to get him lost in the huge maze of rooms for him to find it impossible to get out the mansion. He'd probably live and die in that room from now on.

He rubbed his temple and sat up, his eyes furiously aware at the blinding light coming from the open balcony doors. The thick silk drapes were billowing in the breeze like gentle ghosts. From the sun, it was probably around nine in the morning/

The room he was in, if even possible, was more beautiful than the last one, with a dark blue and white motif, expensive silk drapes and upholstery, silver decorations... it was a room fit for royalty – and he finally realized that he was probably treated differently from other servants – they probably didn't sleep in a room like this. Why ? He didn't really care much for that anymore.

All he cared about was that he failed. He hadn't been able to escape.

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes to block all his misgivings.

Fuck it all ! How did they know that he'd be attempting an escape last night ?  He hadn't even settled when to do it and polished the plan until two days before !

How ? How goddamn it ?!

Forcing himself to think of practicality instead of his rage at his failure, he stretched his muscles, making sure that he hadn't broken a bone or pulled a muscle.

Sure – and surprisingly enough, there was an injury, but it wasn't at all too grave and there were no others like he initially expected. Only his right arm was in trouble. He had pulled it when he grabbed a branch to keep himself from falling.

Once more, all the details came rushing back to him and he couldn't help but berate himself at how stupid he'd been.

He had thrown caution to the wind and just barged on with his plan without checking if it was the right time or not or if he had planned everything perfectly to allow his escape to go without a hitch.

Damn !

He knocked his head against his open palm as he thought about the errors he made the night before.

He hadn't actually checked if everything was clear to make his move, his impatience made him forget about stalking in the shadows the way he did in the back alleys and dark streets. He didn't stop to think that maybe the same thing he had anticipated to hide in was the same probable place any smart person would be waiting.

Stupid ! STUPID !

He rocked as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to expel his self-blame but hardly succeeding. He knew it was his fault he got caught. He was too careless. Maybe someone saw him heading in that direction and they had cut him off.

How else could he explain their presence there before he even arrived ?

He bit the inside of his mouth and finally managed to calm himself down for a while, although his heart was still thudding mercilessly against his ribcage.

He cleared his head and thought of a plan of action. There was no way he could attempt another breakout soon, they'd be anticipating that. He'd have to wait for a few more weeks ...

He clenched and unclenched his fists and was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door opening, nor heard the sound of muffled footsteps.

He jerked up suddenly when a pair of shoes stepped into his line of vision.

Crawford was standing in front of him, dressed in his usual white suit.

But ... he should be at his office by this time – Ken's brain protested.

There was no way that Crawford would allow himself to be late, it was against his dogma, he learned that the hard way, so this must be an apparition to taunt him.

He averted his eyes and continued to rock forward and backward, trying to ward off the unwanted phantom plaguing him.

He froze when the apparition in white crouched down to face him. Cobalt blue eyes level with his own burnt steel grey and he felt strong lithe fingers clenching his knee, feeling almost like Crawford intended to crush his kneecap.

" You can't run away from me, Ken. I'm everywhere. You can't run and you can't hide. There is no way you can escape..." The voice was soft, almost gentle and caressing... but Ken felt the intensity stinging him and he felt himself starting to shake.

Not in fear ... but in absolute anger, it was a potent abhorrence he could no longer mask with his normal flippancy.

How dare he keep him captive like that and take on the pretense of being superior and master to him ?!

Like the sudden flicker of a candle, his trained fist swung through the air like lightning, his intense anger peaked to break Crawford's jaw. Just as suddenly, his clenched fist was caught in Crawford's palm, almost as if he was anticipating the movement.

For once, he saw a ghost of a smile gracing Crawford's lips as he watched the younger brunette's shocked expression. " I'm always one step ahead of you, Ken. Don't think for one moment that you can fool me."

Slowly, Crawford placed Ken's captured fist back onto the boy's lap and without warning, gave a soft patronizing pat on Ken's head as he stood up.

Ken was too stunned to react, and he sat there, speechless and unmoving.

" Get dressed Ken. From today on, you'll be acting as my official assistant at the office. Make sure you learn something important during the course of the day."

And then he was gone, like a mist dissipates into the warm morning, it was like he was never there at all.

                                                           †  †  †

'_'Schuldich ! Help me, Schuldich !"_ Ken's voice was ringing in his head, amplified by his own terror and fear for the boy's safety.

_"Schuldich !__ Why aren't you coming to help me ?"_ He could hear the anguish in Ken's voice. He turned, his eyes searching for the brunette's form in the dark, but he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. He could only hear the faint rustling of leaves and smell the newly cut grass. He turned, trying to make sense of the direction from which Ken's voice was coming from.

_" I'm here Schuldich !"_ Suddenly, a blinding light came on and he could finally see Ken. He was hanging from a branch of a tree, there was nothing but an abyss below him forming a large dark ring around the thick trunk of the tree , bottomless and dark.

Ken looked at him, his eyes laced with panic, Schuldich could see beads of sweat tracing the delicate line of his jaw. His heart raced as he dashed towards Ken, but every step he took seemed to be taking him away rather than towards Ken.

There was hissing all around him, and suddenly he was surrounded by snakes. Large white pythons twisting and squirming with a terrible intensity  that seemed to cause the very soil he was standing on to shake. His panicked eyes found Ken once more, but the brunette was slipping, losing his grip on the branch that he was holding onto, his lips forming a word as he plummeted downwards. _Schuldich ..._ it was a soundless cry.

And suddenly, he realized that all the snakes had gone, they had slithered forth into the abyss as quick as lightning just as the boy disappeared into its depths.

Schuldich sank to his knees helplessly.

Sinister mirth.

A truly sinister laughter issued from the depths of the dark abyss and he raised his face and watched as a white entity came from the recesses of the chasm. It was composed of all the snakes that had once surrounded him, and in its human-looking arms was a frail creature, unconscious and unmoving, his hands dangling limply at his sides as the monstrous and yet – strangely graceful-looking creature cradled him in its arms. There was no face on it. It was like a white shadow, cradling Ken so tenderly despite its threatening demeanor.

_" Ken !"_ He shouted, his body shaking in fear.

The creature laid the brunette on the ground, and Schuldich was quickly at his side, looking at the stiff body in front of him. He touched his hand and felt that it was cold.

Deathly cold. Ken had no pulse.

The body before him was already a corpse.

Suddenly, pale eyelids opened and a soulless pair of eyes stared at him.

_" You didn't look for me Schuldich ."_ The blue lips whispered.

And he was being strangled ...  

He couldn't breathe ...

It was then that he heard a voice, _" You can't run away from me, Schuldich. I'm everywhere. You can't run and you can't hide. There is no way you can escape..."_

He woke up, bathed in sweat and breathing in ragged gasps.

That was when he knew that it was a warning, a threat the he mustn't ignore – if he did, Ken would be lost to him ... in a way that he couldn't possibly imagine.

                                                        †  †  †

**Redemption Moon :** Hullo there people ! I am yet again, on time ! I'm really glad to be able to update regularly (but it's gonna be a 'probable regularity') Advanced classes suck and I have almost no time for myself. TT Your beautiful reviews are the only things that keep me updating.

Say hello to anushkajan and CrimsonEyedAngel99 (although she's been here for some time – I think – coz I don't see her regularly) everyone !

**Tryster**** :** Here's your dose of Schuldich-ness for you. And yeah, I'm feeling both as well too (yay, braddy's looking out for him and evil braddy too) But I gotta admit, I kinda like writing Crawford him. Because. And just because.

**Schu**** :** Thankies ! I appreciate that ! nudgenudge you know I do. Uh-huh, I'm glad  you do nods. Waiiii ! Thankies ! superhuggletackleglomp

**Anushkajan**** :** You cried ? huggles  I'm glad – er... that I caused so much emotion lol I don't think it's weird at all (some of my readers have done stranger things… calls out RIGHT EVERYONE ??!!) Welcome to the family ! I shall. Please continue your support ! You and everyone else's reviews and support are the only things that keep this going!

**Whisper Reilman :** GO GO SUPPORTINATOR !!! What kind of enemies huh ? snickers We'll just have to wait and see ne ?? lol Does anyone ever escape in my stories ? thinks and ponders heh. shrugs I guess not ! lol OMG ! You really cracked me up with that comment _("__Not that I'm complaining, because I also have this moment of iner glee when the plans fail and Ken goes toppling out of trees and off of walls and into oncoming traffic") _!!! LOL's rolling on the floor cheers Yay for you and your Supportinator tights ! glomps

**Allis :** I AM honored ! You have no idea how I dance the dance whenever someone adds me to their Favorite authors ! dances You really make my heart wanna explode !

**Mariki**** :** You lose interest ? sweatdrops and mopes at the corner Eep ! I dun think I can write anything in the cramped space of your stomach – besides, I dun even have a laptop.

**CrimsonEyedAngel99 : **LOL He did. I'm sure of it. And yes, all he wanted to see Schuldich ! bawls But I can't say I'm not sympathetic towards Crawford. I love him in this story. snickers (I sound like a reader myself) Crawford is NOT at all evil ! bawls again

**Kasugai**** gummie :** Yay for you! Crawfie is so nice here ! huggles Crawfie  Haha ! Now you have mixed emotions ! I love confusing people like that ! evil cackle Bwahahahahaha ! I refuse to answer that question ! ;;

**Misura**** :** Oh. nods I see. I gotta find that movie then . ;; lol I'm not sure you are (wrong or right, that is) , but I love it when someone states their theories and stuff. You know I do. And I love it that you love it! huggles

**Wai**** –aki :** He did ! He did ! jumps around with you Now you know how 'poor neglected Schu is doing' evil laughter Hohohohoho ! Yep, a few chapters away, maybe just two chapters away especially since you're a - eeps No ! I shall not reveal ! (although I almost gave you a clue) runs away


	13. Blind explorations

**Gomen**** nasai minna-san!**** This is a repost of the last chapter! I felt that I have to post it again for the people who don't have me on author alert to see. **

**Ne****, ne.**** I know! RedemptionMoon is very bad! **

**Don't worry, I'll try to post a chapter this week amidst the stupid major exams and annoying long quizzes!**

**Chapter 13 :** **Blind explorations**

The day after his attempted escape was almost like any other day, but he noticed that in the estate, there were more roving guards, two sentries at the front entrance of the mansion itself were standing at attention. In the span of several hours, the security had almost double.

He didn't know if it was on account of Crawford's paranoia towards his business rivals or if it was due to his exploit the previous night but he certainly didn't like it. This added precaution almost reduced his chances of ever escaping to nil.

Sullenly, he had proceeded with his routine, derided even more by the servants because they probably knew about the incident the night before and expected him to be punished soundly for it. Not that he paid much attention to them anymore anyway.

But when he sat down at his usual seat at the servant's hall, he was driven away by the butler to the dining room empty-handed and was told to sit at the right hand of Crawford who was already starting on his breakfast.

The butler himself served Ken with the same breakfast that Crawford was at present picking on and he sat there, silent and unappetized.

He tried to avoid Crawford's scrutinizing gaze and instead forced himself to regain his usually voracious appetite but ended up only nitpicking on his food as Crawford habitually did.

He was still puzzled by the strange turn of events, and stranger it was still when they were brought to the office, he sat at the back of the black car with Crawford, nearly tearing his hair off from the interminable silence.

Most astounding of all was when they arrived, he was immediately manhandled by one of Crawford's personal secretaries whom he recognized as the young American, Sarah, who then throughout the course of the day taught him the basics of what she did and told him little nasty details about the other employees along the way.

His presence at corporate meetings took on a more active role as Sarah taught him how to take down notes or the minutes of the meeting for future reference – something he found out that he was very adept at and taking down additional notes on schedule and such.

She seemed to have taken a liking to him, and thought of him as her young protégé and formally introduced him as 'Mister Crawford's' personal aide from then on.

The other female secretaries (Crawford seemed to surround himself with many of those beautiful women) who hadn't dared approach him during his days as an unnamed while he tagged along behind Crawford like a dizzy puppy now, took it as their patriotic duty upon themselves to fawn over him and to examine every aspect of his person with interminable zeal.

By the end of the day, he had another legion of starry-eyed ladies fussing and toadying after him – something he didn't necessarily like but preferred over the cold treatment he'd been getting back at the mansion.

Lunch and dinner were likewise was spent with Crawford who didn't deign speak to him as if in punishment to what he had done the night before – but then again, it was not like he had gotten any friendly words of encouragement from the man ever anyway.

By then, all the other servants had looked at him differently. Oh, they hated him. They hated him almost with the vehemence that he hated Crawford. But they also knew that he was off-limits from then on, and no one was allowed to lay even a single finger on him.

One minute he was the communal punching bag for disgruntled staff, and the next he was virtually an untouchable.

That night, he was almost unable to sleep, puzzling over his sudden change in status. He couldn't understand Crawford's reasons for elevating his rank all of a sudden.

But it suited him just fine. If he'd have to stare at those impaling glares, he didn't know if he could keep his temper and avoid tearing one of them – or all of them – limb from limb.

Sighing for the nth time that day, he rolled onto his back, bored as usual.

As usual, he had nothing to do. He wasn't exactly fond of television and the only shows he ever really watched were soccer competitions and the random action  movie that Schuldich seemed to like. Books weren't that interesting to him either, the little oak bookcase in his room seemed to serve no purpose but for him to glance occasionally at the indiscriminate picture or sketch on the pages.

He needed something physical; something to do with his hands or legs.

There was no way he could go outside for some fresh air, the guards would be on him in a minute and would tear his skin off his convulsing skeleton.

... but it didn't mean that he couldn't stretch his legs walking around the mansion.

In the weeks that he'd been there, he never really got to explore the damned place and it intrigued him what kind of secrets Crawford hid around the place. He probably wouldn't be surprised to find a basement of caskets with corpses in them or at least a huge gallery of human organs in jars.

Interesting.

Why didn't he think of this earlier anyway ?

Grinning to himself, he pulled on a pair of pants and a black shirt.

He had to admit, for having just failed his escape, he was in pretty good spirits.

His shoulders were unable to steady themselves as he bit his lip to keep his excitement in check.

Who knows ? He could probably find a concealed someone who was important enough to take hostage like the movie he watched – "The man in the iron mask" where the king's twin was held in the Bastille for years without anyone seeing him .

He didn't think that Crawford was above that.

Slowly, he set foot outside his room. This night, he was going to set out for some adventure.

**RedemptionMoon**** :** Holy shit, I know this is very much belated but there were many problems that arose and I have been unable to take the liberties that I had always loved having. But don't worry, I have treat for you soon. A one-shot (or two if I found the answers favorable enough) AyaxKen-centric fic soon. Anyway, please review.

More reviews mean more inspiration and more sense of urgency to write more for me. manipulative grin 


	14. Adventurous nightmare

**Spelling errors checked ! ::lol:: and doesn't allow me to use special characters anymore. (Y . Y)**

**Chapter 14 : Adventurous nightmare**

Stepping out of his new room was like an adventure.

It felt like he was a new person exploring a wild and strange uncharted territory; and he felt exhilarated. In all the weeks he had been staying at the Crawford mansion, he had never once had the time or the energy to go stalking around the place without a care in the world.

But after last night's failure ... he needed to, now more than ever, break the rules. Maybe Crawford would throw him back out into the streets for it – and that was just fine with that. He had a bigger chance of finding Schuldich that way.

He smirked with the hardness of heart he felt towards Crawford. Of course, the bastard totally deserved it, abducting him and taking him prisoner like that. If he were a Buddhist, he'd say that it was _karma_.

Just imagining all the naughty things he'd do to get Crawford pissed made him snicker in anticipation.

He barely heard the muffled _thump thump_ of his bare feet on the thick soft carpet as he walked, trailing fingers along the banister as he walked along the dim and empty corridor. Only the moonlight from the full moon streaming through the big French windows at the end of each corridor guided his way and his heart raced with eagerness as he opened the nth door of many that he had already seen.

No matter how many times; it had been twenty- even thirty rooms that he'd seen already and he even skipped the locked ones, it never failed to amaze him how rich the owner of this mansion must be to be able to furnish all those rooms that exquisitely.

Sighing, he trudged on. Yeah it was true that he had been impressed by the obvious opulence but he didn't see anything of peculiar interest.

On and on he walked, testing each doorknob and going and out of rooms.

It was the last door. Located at the very end of the very last corridor secluded from the rest, it had a different feel to it. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel threatened.

Tentatively, he placed his hand on the knob, drawing back suddenly as if he had been burnt by the unexpected cold of the metal. He shivered involuntarily and squared his shoulders

He couldn't back out now.

Gathering his resolve, he swung the door open and flicked on the lights, expecting to see corpses mounted on the wall with gruesome death-expressions.

Instead, the light didn't open.

There was just darkness.

Sniggering softly at his foolishness, he fumbled inside the room. This was probably the storage room where they kept their cleaning materials and such.

As if giving him proof, he stumbled upon several objects on the floor and gave a small cry of exclamation as he almost lost balance as he stepped on several round objects rolling on the floor, fortunately, he was able to grab something in time and he propped himself up, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Sighing, he wiped the sweat off his temple and turned, his bare feet trying to get the feel of objects.

Maybe he should just go back there in the morning. It was pointless anyway – he couldn't see a damn thing.

Vaguely annoyed at having to put off his impromptu expedition, he turned to the direction he came from... and was horrified to realize that the door had closed shut behind him.

He had totally forgotten that all the doors swing shut on their own and even the storeroom of course would be no exception.

The soft sweet musk coating the entirety of the room made him faintly intoxicated, making him feel more light-headed than usual.

He sniggered softly like a drunk as he held out his hands to guide his way and knocked down some knickknacks from some tabletop or another.

Finally, his eyes adjusted to the thick darkness and he could already see vague silhouettes of lamps and posts against thick curtains.

He barged on blindly, stumbling on the little round things, whatever they were, that he had knocked down and trying his best to avoid a clumsy fall.

He turned, suddenly deciding to go back the way he came – and hit a solid wall. He was so startled by this sudden obstacle that he came reeling backwards, losing his footing as he accidentally stepped on one of those mysterious junk, his arms flailing helplessly in the air.

He braced himself for a bad fall, knowing that not even the thick and deceptively safe carpet could protect his spinal cord from snapping upon impact leaving him an invalid for life (something he learned from a certain redheaded surgeon). He gave a little gasp.

He didn't know what happened next. All he knew was a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and caught him in midair. He jerked and blinked, fully knowing that there was no point to it but stubbornly trying anyway.

" You shouldn't go around prowling in other people's rooms without their permission." A low smooth growl reverberated in his ear. His spine tingled at that hiss of air tickling his earlobe.

He opened his mouth to say something but his throat had gone completely and inexplicably dry.

The large hands gently pulled him up, one resting on the small of his back and the other on his shoulder, as if in reassurance.

He felt the smoothness of a silk sleeve rubbing against his skin and felt goose bumps cavorting up and down his arm. He turned, trying to catch his saviour's arm but only heard muffled footsteps aside from his erratic breath,

He stood there, motionless, unsure of what to do. He felt the presence circling around him like a predator in the darkness and startled to bristle at his helplessness.

" Do you even know what you're doing here ?" The cool calm voice shot out from nowhere and everywhere, and he recognized the voice of his so-called benefactor.

The way he was being stalked and the manner in which Crawford was talking to him the way he never did before unnerved him. He spun on his heels, trying to pinpoint the direction the voice was coming from and failing miserably. It was as if the American was a phantom, and he was haunting Ken.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat ? Wolves have no mercy if they find anything infringing on their territory ."

There was a pause and his nerves tingled with this kind of mind game – he was unused to the feeling of uneasiness.

The streets bred and cultivated a physical kind of warfare, not this kind that required mental acuity and a sanity beyond the norm.

Slowly, he backed away, taking care not to make any kind of noise which could give him away. He might not be able to run away from the mansion itself but he could always lock himself in his present room and flee whatever malicious intent that Crawford implied with his words.

" Are you trying to run away, Ken ? Are you trying to escape from me again ?"

The strange nuance in his voice made Ken's hairs stand on end, and he felt his animal instinct pulling him back. A cat may not be a match for a wolf unless it turns into a wild animal itself, and Ken knew he was no match.

" Are you running away ?" The repetition of the words was puzzling, but more puzzling was the soft, different sound in the way the older man said it. It was wistful, almost grieving – and it scared Ken more than the usual coldness and the calm calculation. He inched back some more and felt the doorknob poking his spine with a steely coldness.

" Don't do that –" The same gentle hand that save him just mere seconds ago was gripping his wrist in a vice. The quietness in his tone was completely paradoxical to the way his large hand gripped Ken's thin wrist. " You're making me lonely Ken, don't you know that ?" This time, the voice was almost inaudible, but it was said so close to his ear that he could feel every particle of air brushing into his ear.

Terror surged throughout Ken. He didn't know what the older man's intentions were but it scared him the way nothing else ever did for a long while. Terrible memories came rushing back to him of similar incidents in the dark and he spasmed, jerking and tearing like a wild cat.

It was like his nightmares were relived. Those moments of abuse, pinned under the greater weight of a man he called his father, those times that he cried out in pain to a battered mother who could not do anything but watch and weep huddled as her seven-year old son begged her to help him.

His cries of long before were deafening in his ears, imagined sounds of his childhood ringing and reverberating until he felt stunned and stiff, unable to move anymore.

He was enveloped in a warm cocoon by Crawford's strong body and they fell onto something strangely pliant.

Crawford buried his face into the shock of brown hair, feeling the silk texture on his cheek. He knew Ken's fear. He could practically see what his past had been like and somehow, for some bizarre reason, he knew that Ken had been abused in the past.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to scare Ken anymore than he knew he already did. But somehow, he couldn't help it. He'd been aching to touch Ken for so long that he wouldn't be able to stop himself even if he tried.

" I'm sorry, Ken, but I won't let you escape a second time." He whispered.

Ken went rigid, and then he finally grew limp in his arms, as if he was too tired to fight with him and was merely anxious to get it over with. It was the action of someone who had resigned himself to a fate that he had already experienced many times before.

He knew he was being cruel and unfair, but the feel of that smooth skin under his fingers made his lust even more unbridled and he couldn't wait to try and slake it. His lust was more powerful than his empathy.

Skillful graceful fingers stripped the smaller frame of his clothes, and he gently ran his fingertips along little scars and healed wounds caused by life on the streets.

" You needn't fear me Ken. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." It was as much a confession as Crawford would ever allow.

But there was no response.

Slowly, he reached for the lamp he knew would be sitting on top of the bedside table and flicked it on.

Warm golden light bathed the room, illuminating the beautiful whiteness of it and turning it into a dappling rich gold color.

Crawford's cobalt eyes turned to the boy, naked from waist up, under him and smiled softly.

It seemed miraculous... but Ken had really and truly fallen asleep.

Fainted ? Hell no. The kid was too strong for that.

Sad as it was, some victims of sexual abuse learn to tune out what was going on by diverting their attention in various kinds of ways, it was some kind of automatic reaction already. It just so happened that Ken chose to sleep. After all, it was an unattractive thing to force sex on a sleeping person.

Maybe it had worked on the man who had abused him long before, maybe it hadn't, but it sure worked on Crawford. Sure, it annoyed him.

He wasn't about to rape a sleeping boy because even his peaking lust couldn't permit him to do that.

Blowing a gentle, albeit frustrated breath, he easily picked up the boy, marveling at the peaceful look on his face.

He climbed on the bed and tenderly placed the sleeping boy on the mattress, the corner of his lips turning up in a slight smile as he viewed the sleeping figure, half-naked as he was, stark on the pale sheets. Riveting his attention from the enrapturing sight, he turned and reached for the light switch before pulling up the bedcovers upon himself and the sleeping boy in the dark.

He wasn't going to be sleeping alone tonight.

He laid his head back against the soft pillow and let the slow rhythmic breathing of the bed's other occupant lull him to a dreamless sleep.

† † †

**Redemption Moon :** I can't believe I've been gone for THAT long!!! I haven't updated in a little more over a month! Damn my life! Damn school! Damn tests! I'm going to jump off a bridge or something right now!! thinks but the nearest bridge is a round about 4 miles from here... hmmm. Never mind. lol I'm kidding, if you hadn't noticed.

Anyway, here's a steamy five-page chapter for you guys. lol I do this during math class. You know, scribble a line or two while I'm trying my best NOT to nod off to sleep. lmao FYI, this chapter wasn't really meant to turn out this way and I'm not sure if the older version in my head was better but I just found htat it evolved more and more just as I was typing it and you have these pages. (YY);;

† † †

**Tryster :** Damn, I'm sorry that I didn't 'update accordingly' T . T My life has just been pure hell recently. lol are these facts JUICY enough or are they JU!CY enough ???

**Schu :** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I hope you like this one too. Gomen for the lack of Schu-ness of this chapter. I think he's gonna make an appearance in the next chapter so watch out for that.

**Whisper Reilman :** huggles I missedya !!! lol I missed your happy reviews and it's all my fault cuz I haven't posted in a damn MONTH. Oh yeah, you reminded me about that one shot. hmmm's Would you settle for a two-part one-shot ? (if that makes sense) Because I already have half of it typed out and the other half still in the works and it might take me ages to complete it sooo... Supportinator calls the shots!!!

**Bine :** Nope, but now you did and I humbly thank you with all my heart ! bows Kill him ? LMAO No, I wouldn't kill Aya, I promise! raises hand I have something more evil planned out for him. MWAHAHAHAHAHA sinister chuckling-ness 

**Kati :** Did you get to sate your curiosity already ? As I have mentioned, Schu is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter so don'tya worry! () We know we love him. lol Gomen nasai again for not updating as soon as you'd have liked. humble bow 

**Ardwynna Morrigu :** Whoa, interesting name. () lol They DO look good together. But don't you feel kinda sympathetic for poor ole lonely Crawfie ??? pats pats pet Crawfie 

**Celace :** Well, this is in essence a primary SchuxKen fic, but it's also a CrawfordxKen fic. Arigatou for loving this story. I'm very happy. ( . ) By others do you mean Yohji, Nagi and Omi ? Well, I'm still trying to incorporate them into the story, but I'm telling ya, it isn't easy (since I'm harboring a total distaste for the dart-throwing blonde) Yohji and Nagi would be easier to place inside. We'll just have to wait and see, ne? Please be patient!

**Wai-Aki :** Torture ??? sniffles, lower lip trembling Me torture you ? bursts into torrents of tears WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! Me no write anymore! Wai no like my ficcie ! Wai think ficcie torture readers !!!!!!!!! LOL I'd evolve into a retard if I keep on talking like that. I'm thinking that for once, this chapter is NOT a cliffhanger. Agree with me onegai ? This isn't a cliffhanger right ?

**Zeto :** LOL (;;;) I bet you are ! What's it with all you readers and Schu ??? Don't you feel ANY sympathy with poor lonely Crawford ??? huggles sniffling Chibi-Crawford Don't worry, Kenken loves you too ne ?


	15. Mornings are the WORST

Because _Baka-Chibbi_ posted a month after the last post to remind me, this chapter is dedicated to_Baka-Chibbi_!!! ****

**Chapter 15 : Mornings are the worst**

Ken had a comfortable sleep. He hadn't slept that well in a while and he could feel the effects the moment he blinked awake. It was as if all the stress and anxiety he had been feeling was gone.

The sheets were thick and warm, silky smooth on his bare torso...

_Bare ...?_

He shot up as he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt at all... and that he wasn't in his room...

" What the fuck ?" He muttered to himself. He then remembered what happened the night before, the little exploration he had done and finding the 'storeroom' and stumbling through the darkness and finally ... Crawford. " Fuck Crawford." He muttered angrily.

His eyes scanned the large bed and the dark room around him, trying to figure out the silhouettes with the meager light streaming in, but it was empty aside from his occupancy. He wasn't completely naked after all, and he wasn't feeling any soreness.

He sighed in relief and dropped back on the soft mattress, feeling it waver and bounce from underneath him as he stared at the white ceiling. " This place is insane."

Crawford had terrified him the night before, although he didn't exactly know why. The man demanded respect and all that shit, but Ken didn't particularly fear him. An image flashed fleetingly across his mind but was gone before he could fully or even partially understand what it meant.

_Hmmm..._

The sheets smelled nice. It was a cool relaxing scent, reminding Ken so much of the pine trees in the mountain where his parents had taken him once when he was young.

That one was a good memory... one of the few he had.

He turned and buried his face into the white pillow, too tired to get out of bed.

He blinked slowly and stared at the whiteness of the pillow sheet, suddenly reminded of silky red hair strewn across a similar pillow.

The others would be of Schuldich and their time together ... but he shouldn't be thinking of Schuldich while he was in Crawford's bed even if he didn't do anything at all.

Knowing that Crawford didn't touch him was enough – so maybe the man had more integrity than he first assumed... but that didn't mean he was going to trust the bastard! Even if he didn't follow through with exploiting him didn't mean he didn't think of doing it and Ken knew the damned American had intended to just that.

Sighing to himself, he admitted silently that it was stupid arguing with himself, and although he didn't know Crawford's intentions, he should be on guard at all times. " Brad Crawford is a total asshole! He deserves to burn in hell!" He said aloud to no one in particular.

_Crawford..._

"Aaargh!" Ken growled and tossed the blanket over his head, trying to drown off the light filtering from the closed curtains. Like a sick dog, he rolled around the bed, trying to figure out what to do with himself.

He stopped when he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit. That hurt." He muttered, crawling out from inside the cocoon of white.

He looked up to see a pair of bare feet and legs clad in a white silk pajama pants. Further up, he recognized the apathetic face of Brad Crawford.

" You been there long ?" He said gruffly and struggled to get out of his imprisonment but only managed to entangle himself further.

If he had looked long enough, he would've guessed that the miniscule millimeter a corner of Crawford's lips would have been a ghost of a smile, sarcastic or not.

His muffled grunts and growls intensified with his frustration at Crawford seeing him the way he was.

Next thing he knew, he was rolling on the carpet, with Crawford's arm raised with the corner of the thick blanket in his graceful fist.

" Get up. We're already late." The older man said roughly before tossing the blanket back onto his face.

Ken howled and clawed it away. "Why you fuck- !"

" And since you were the one that littered the floor, clean that up before you go and fetch my breakfast."

And Crawford disappeared into a door which Ken easily assumed was the bathroom.

He fumed as he angrily jumped to his feet and threw the blanket back on the bed.

The man was a bastard the moment he even woke up.

His eyes fell to the litter that Crawford referred to. They were little cylinders with white caps.

Annoyed, he began gathering them up and putting back on the table beside the door.

So that was what he kept on tripping on the night before!

What were they anyway ?

Curious, he glanced at the little labels.

But they were in gibberish. How would he know what those undecipherable words meant ?

Growling softly to himself, he set about finishing his task and before hurrying out the door. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of that freaking room.

He thought of Schuldich as he strolled off to his room to get his mind off of Crawford.

† † †

Crawford stood with his back against the bathroom door listening to the clatter that the younger brunette made.

Really, it had been a long time since someone amused him as much as the teenager did, it was almost blasphemous.

It was easy to deny but yes, he had been watching Ken ever since before the boy woke up. Fortunately, he had managed to get out of sight when Ken started to stir.

He buried his face in his palm and stifled a small chuckle when he recalled the little murmurings the chestnut-haired boy muttered and the fact that his name had been mentioned more than once after a rude expletive didn't bother him in the least.

He listened as Ken stormed off to his room before opening the bathroom door.

It was strange, but the room felt colder than it had ever had before.

It was proof enough that Ken was something he should keep... and he resolved that he was going to do just that.

No matter what, he was going to keep the riffraff... and he didn't care who he'd have trample to do that.

† † †

Schuldich knew he had to do something. He could no longer sit on his ass and do nothing.

Ken had been missing for more or less a month and despite the fact that he'd scoured the city a million times, maybe it was time he cranked things up.

But the question was - how ?

He'd already exhausted all of his options and pulled enough strings to make an army of wooden puppets dance the tango with and the tap with each other. He'd talked to every bartender and manger of every seedy downtown joint – not that he expected Ken to be there – Ken was not at all that type – but he just wanted to make sure... maybe... just maybe...

He'd gone to every bar, alley and motel in the district – all the places a young street rat would go... all to no avail.

_The damn bastard... ran away with some rich schmuck to get rid of me._ He growled to himself bitterly as he took another swig of brandy direct from the bottle.

The room was swaying a little to the steady hum ringing from his ears and he could almost feel the earth dip from under his feet.

He hiccupped rudely. Maybe he just needed to check one last time. If he still couldn't find Ken tonight, he'd give up entirely.

Belting out a series of burps, (he knew he should have tried to stay away from the all the fast food crap he'd been eating for the nth straight week) he zigzagged his way to the door and fished out the keys from its rack before he grabbed a coat from the rack, his other hand still holding the bottleneck in a tight fist.

" Ken Hidaka! You ungrateful bastard! I'm going to kick your ass when I see you!" He announced to the empty apartment before he made an ungraceful exit with the butt of his bottle clinking against the door frame as he shut the door behind him.

† † †

The day was just too bizarre for Ken's liking.

That morning, the other servants actually did more (in a progressive sense) than ignore him, they actually answered him in begrudgingly respectful tones.

Of course, Ken had no idea what a respectful tone sounded like, but it must be the way they talked to Crawford – and they were talking to him almost in the same way.

It made him even more lonely.

It was bad enough having to deal with people scattering from him like he had leprosy; but it was worse to have them scattering from him without putting the effort to assault him with insults behind his back.

Somehow he preferred to have them gossiping about him 'without him knowing about it' rather than stomach their mock-respectful glances and well-masked disgust.

Even the usually fawning secretaries kept their distance from him and only contented themselves with fawning from afar. Funny, he never thought he'd see the day where he'd miss the times he almost tripped on a cooing bunch of women.

Overall, it was one of the worse days he had in 'Master Crawford's service', as Farfarello sometimes aptly put it.

Strangely enough, the one person who gave him a grip on sanity was the one who seemed least likely to have it.

Farfarello was his source of amusement all that time. Whenever he had to vent his anger and frustration, the gold-eyed man was always there to listen. Of course, he rarely ever responded but somehow he found a way to comfort Ken like leaving little chocolate candies in his room or putting sweets on the dashboard for him to find.

It was to Farfarello that he went to now.

The Irishman had disappeared the moment they arrived at the mansion, he had a habit of doing that. Fortunately, Ken had memorized the way to his room the first time he had gotten curious and covertly followed the white-haired man once before- after which he became a regular visitor. Of course, because of that, there were quite a number of annoying rumors floating around among the servants, but he chose to ignore that. Little did he know that those rumors annoyed his employer more that it irritated him.

He knocked on the black door at the end of the servant's corridor. Farfarello, being the highest-ranking and most-favored employee (even more than the butler), had the best quarters and that didn't sit too well with the others either.

The door opened almost immediately. If Ken didn't know any better, Ken would've said that the man was expecting him, but of course, Farfarello was Farfarello. One can't really tell how that man worked.

"I hate them all!" Ken ranted as he stormed into the room and threw himself on the bed.

Farfarello didn't say anything and sat down on the black chair and opened a black drawer on the black desk and withdrew a black pouch bag. Black was the Irishman's favorite color, Ken noted wryly every time he went into Farfarello's room.

A small grin widened when the white-haired man thrust a pale fist to him.

It seemed like the chauffeur's best solution to appease him with was sweets; and he had to admit, it worked every time – and it seemed like he kept a stash of them in the familiar black pouch for that very purpose.

" Darmn barstards I frucking hater therm arrrr..." Ken managed to choke out, his words garbled as he sucked on the tail of a sugar mouse. Yeah, the sweets Farfarello managed to find were kinda weird, he never saw them being sold anywhere – not that he was complaining! They tasted glorious!

Farfarello, as usual, was merely watching him quietly, the bag in hand, ready for another open tirade, his head twisted in one of the weird angles only he could accomplish without breaking his neck.

He finished chomping on the ear and was handed a milk crane as reward.

"And what's that deal with King Crawford ?! You know what he tried to do to me last night , huh?" Ken opened his mouth, about to launch into full description but clamped it shut when he realized how awkward it probably would sound.

Flustered, he fumbled for another line of thought.

" I mean... ordering me around when I just came in this morning and..." Ken didn't know why he was lying, but for some reason, he felt like he had to and it was strange – to Farfarello of all people!

The image of Crawford looking at him the way he did the night before crawled up on him like an unwanted memory.

" Aaaaaaargh!" He growled as he gobbled the last of the milk crane and dived under the mountain of black pillows, as Farfarello looked on, seeming about as amused as he'd allow himself to look.

Ken intended to bury himself there until the next full moon where Crawford might turn into Count Dracula and he can chain him somewhere open to sizzle to death when the sun rose – that was until Farfarello spoke – which, in itself, was a rarity, coupled with what he actually had to say.

" Tomorrow's my day off, you could come with me if you want." Farfarello said simply; putting the black pouch back into the drawer before pushing it closed.

Ken popped his head out from under the pillows. There was nothing he'd love more than that.

† † †

**Redemption Moon :** Hullo, after a month, here I am again. My, how time flies. My goodness, I hope this slow pace won't continue forever, as I'm sure you guys too are wishing.

**Kati :** Yeah, I'm glad you know how it feels like. As of now, the finals are approaching and my professors are heaping us with impossible projects in the coming weeks. It sucks like hell. But I'm gonna keep trying. Cross your fingers for me guys.

**Schu :** I put in a little bit of Schu just for you! (whoo! That rhymes!) ::lol:: We just have to wait and see, ne? Bwahahahaha!!!

**Kyon :** Hiya! Ohmygosh! I love 'seeing new faces'! I really do! Please continue reviewing! ::huggles::

**Tryster :** Huh? Which line? :) Thank goodness! I am excused! ::dances:: I hope you like this chapter too. And wow, six pages! Applaud me! ::LOL:: I'm kidding. Don't applaud me! ::laughs::

**Whisper Reilman :** And yes, it took me ANOTHER month to write this one. Damnit, I'm so sorry. ::LOL:: I just LOVE your Supportinator!!! Although I can't say that _sharing_ IS an option... and yeah, that's not the best example you could've chosen.

**Celace :** And now, you see how Farfie operates. ::LOL:: Now that I think about it, the way you described them pretty much went up smack. But then again,if I were Ken, I wouldn't be complaining coz they sure both are HOTTTTT! I'd advise counseling if it were Omi he'd attract. Now THAT'S freaky!

**LoneCayt :** Sorry, I'll try to spice it up a little for you from now on, okay? But then again, it won't work for me that Ken would be more rebellious for a lot of reasons, but you'll just have to find that out. I hope you're a little satisfied with Schuldich's albeit tiny appearance. You'll see more of him in the next chapter. And yes, Aya/Ran will show up in the future.

**xXLil**** Yu JahXx :** I'm glad you stopped neglecting to read it :) Awwww... that's so sweet of you to say! ::huggles:: Please don't stop your support! It's greatly appreciated! :)

**Marsupial :** ::lol:: as usual, too lazy to sign in... not that I'm complaining! At least not too lazy to _review_!!! Sorry for the typos, I rechecked them when I had the time and laughed when I saw what they were. I don't get to check them nowadays before I post because I want to post them asap lest I forget or something comes up and I don't have the time again. Once again, I apologize. Please excuse past and future errors. ::bows humbly:: ::lol:: and yay for Ken torture! :)

**Mochiino ai :** ::LOL:: As I've said before, I LOVE 'seeing new faces'! Welcome! ::huggles:: Thanks for adding me! :) Yeah, more BradKen! Please continue on reviewing! :)

**Allis :** Oh, he IS shocked. Not just shocked, and not just him. ::laughs out evilly:: Ooooh, I love this job!

**Wai-Aki :** But Brad IS adorable!!! (at least in my humble opinion) ::huggles Brad:: I love him here so much!!! ::laughs::

**Baka-chibbi :** Oh no! You're not annoying me, in fact, I find it sweet that you posted to remind me to update. Awwwww... ::huggles:: And don't worry, I INTEND to FINISH this story! :)


	16. Closer to the fire

**RedemptionMoon :** Goodness gracious! It's been ages since I last updated this fic! I think it's about an estimate of a year or more! That's too bad since I rather like this one.

looks at the "updated:10-01-04" Whoops! Well... ALMOST a year. :D

Hmmmmm... methinks I should start writing again. I'd try my damndest to finish this! Cheer me on!

sigh I should be doing the paper due tomorrow and here I am, typing this.

† † † +

Ken woke up in his own room the next morning with the sound of soft knocking on the door.

He briefly wondered who it could be knocking at 3 o'clock in the morning.

Then again, as he flung the door open, rubbing his knuckle against his sleepy eyes- he wasn't quite surprised to see that it was Farfarello staring at him fully dressed in the hallway.

The fact that he had never brought the Irishman to his room before never graced his mind...

He yawned and pulled the staring man into the room by the sleeve and closed the door behind him. He didn't want the other servants to see the man standing suspiciously at his door with him. It would only serve to generate any more gossip than what was already floating around like a mad disease.

" It's so early!" He exclaimed, fighting off another yawn as he plopped onto the bed. He collapsed on the pillows, ignoring Farfarello's intent stare.

He was about to burrow under the warm covers when a pale hand grabbed his arm and yanked the shirt off him before its owner padded off to the closet and rummaged for a pair of black jeans, a plain black shirt and black sneakers and threw all of them in his direction, pelting the surprised Ken with articles of clothing.

"Hey !" Ken yelped as a sneaker hit him full on the chest. He was about to start a protest when Farfarello folded his arms and sat on a chair in the far side of the room.

"Damnit. All right already!" He grumbled as he took off his clothes and wore those chosen for him. " This better be good !" He yelled from the bathroom as his mouth frothed with toothpaste. " And you better treat me to some candy !"

Farfarello shook his head. Ever since the kid came here, he'd gotten him spoiled. He shrugged. He didn't care. Ken was a pretty good pet.

Hothead, impulsive, smart, cheerful if he wanted to (not that Farfarello particularly liked that trait). What's more, he's easy to please and Farfarello secretly liked having him around. It's like his little- 'hobby', for lack of a better term ... learning how long foxy little Ken will last with Crawford snapping at his heels like a slobbering wolf.

A fox against the wolf.

Who'd win ?

Then again, there's really no question there.

† † † +

It really didn't come as a surprise that Farfarello had his own car.

It really didn't surprise him in the least.

What surprised him was the fact that it looked really expensive. It looked almost as expensive as the one he drove for Crawford.

And it was all so sleek and shiny... like the face of a newly-minted coin. He grinned as he opened the door and jumped in, bouncing on the soft black seat with Farfarello looking vaguely amused in the driver's seat.

" Let's go!" Ken bubbled, his toothpaste-smelling breath filling the air as Farfarello turned the ignition and they coasted quietly to the gates. The guards opened the electronic door with an acknowledging nod when they saw who it was and the dogs were ordered to back down.

Soon they were coasting along the highway, across quiet and deserted streets. The sun should rise soon, Ken knew, he opened the window and felt the wind whip against his face and send his hair lashing across his face like tiny livewires.

" Whoaaa !" Ken exclaimed as he saw the vague traces of sunrise spreading its rays across the horizon and painting the navy darkness with a red-orange tint.

The car accelerated and jumped forward and Ken stuck his head out the window, trying to feel as much of the early morning as possible.

They sailed through the empty city to the other end of it without obstruction – it seemed like the city's many inhabitants had yet to wake up.

The sun had just finished painting the sky with its vibrant color when they rolled to a stop in front of a little, black, one-story building framed by a larger building behind it.

Ken looked at it suspiciously as Farfarello alighted and waited for him to do the same. _'What kind of place is this ?'_ He wondered - and thoughts of gorgeous women in tight little leather numbers brandishing four-headed whips crossed his mind.

He gasped and stared at Farfarello, wide-eyed. It probably would be his taste, with his personality, but why did he offer to bring him there ?

He trusted the Irishman implicitly, and there was not a single question in his mind that Farfarello would never do anything to endanger his person... but he still thought that the place was really weird.

He grinned uneasily, thoughts of scantily-clad women with whips still filling his overactive imagination. " What is this place ?" He said. Overly-chirpily he might have said so himself.

Farfarello merely paused to stare at him a moment before turning on his heel and striding purposefully towards the entrance. Shrugging, Ken followed him.

† † † +

Crawford was raging mad. He was pissed as hell and he unleashed his fury to anyone and everyone who was present to witness it.

He knew that it was Farfarello's day off but he never mentioned anything about allowing Ken to go with him!

He knew it was childish and juvenile of him to be as possessive as he was feeling but Ken was his property goddamnit and Farfarello had no right to bring him along in whatever excursion he planned.

He'd spent the whole day listlessly in his office when he wasn't at the boardroom criticizing every small detail or whipping up his other chauffeur with his glacial verbal abuse.

They'd both be back by the time he got home, or Farfarello was going to get some hard verbal bruising.

† † † +

Ken had never had so much time all that time that he had been staying at Crawford's place!

First, Farfarello had taken him to a small indoor shooting range where he taught him the basics of shooting and dismantling a gun. It was more fun than he had ever imagined it would be!

Granted, it wasn't as easy as it looked, with the gun bucking up like a wild horse every time he pulled the trigger but even Farfarello had to admit (with the sparsest wording possible) that he was a rather good shot for a first-timer.

Then he had taken Ken to a small cozy diner in some out-of-the-way corner of town and treated him to breakfast. Ken obviously preferred homey dishes over Crawford's thousand-dollar dining tastes and he had eaten more than he usually did, consuming more blueberry muffins and bacon and hot cocoa than it seemed possible for such a lean frame.

He had agreed (under a mock death-threat) to take Ken back the next opportunity he had.

They had gone around the city and into a sports shop, where he allowed Ken to buy a soccer ball and an Arsenal jersey as well as a pair of football shoes. Ken's eyes positively twinkled after that, as if they had a really fun secret that only the two of them shared and it was obvious that he couldn't wait to wake up the next day and try playing football on the spacious lawn of Crawford's ridiculously opulent mansion.

It never occurred even once to Ken that Farfarello was spending _his_ day off touring _Ken_, and spending _his_ own money for Ken. He was a child in that, being so naïve and naively selfish... although he did contemplate making a break for it once or twice, he didn't want Farfarello to take the blame if he did indeed manage to get away (which he doubted that he would in the first place- Farfarello had the eyes of a hawk.)

He had told the Irishman more than once how he loved cooking and it never hit him until then that his silent friend actually listened to him and better yet, committed to memory every mundane thing he said!

After the sports shop, Farfarello had taken Ken to a cooking specialties store.

There he proceeded to buy Ken all cooking and baking contraptions imaginable. He had more money than he knew what to do with and frankly, he didn't have anything to spend on aside from his knives and guns and Ken was a welcome excuse to spend his not-so-small salary on.

Honestly, he had been contemplating all the money piling up in his account. Crawford, like most insanely rich people, seemed uncomfortable getting anything for cheap- probably because he was worried of getting inferior quality. If it had been anyone aside from Farfarello, he'd be pleased with the mind-blowing amount of money driving and playing bodyguard to Crawford would bring. But as it is, Farfarello was making money-spending a big problem.

They had gone grocery-shopping after, on Ken's insistence. He wanted to cook dinner the moment they got back. He had a millions dishes planned and he couldn't wait to put the library of cookbooks they had bought to good use.

He practically _bounced_ in excitement.

Finally, after loading the boxes of pans and trays and books into the car and having the rest of them delivered the next day, Farfarello and Ken drove back to the mansion, the latter quite content wearing his new jersey and patting the ball on his lap playfully as he rattled off the random things his mind bid him to.

Crawford appeared within _seconds_ of their arrival, just as the other servants were unloading the collection of items from Farfarello's car.

He had stood at the top of the grand staircase, glaring down imperiously like a king on a pedestal.

Farfarello could tell that he was not pleased, but he didn't really care. He merely stared back with his one eye, matching the leveled gaze he was given.

He was being paid to be a chauffeur/bodyguard so he couldn't care less about Crawford's personal enjoyment- not that the American was capable of having that to begin with.

Surprisingly though, the moment Ken bounded through the front door with his huge grin and bubbling laugh, Crawford turned away and disappeared into the bowels of the carpeted hallways above.

Ken was true to his word. The clanging and banging of the new pots and pans were heard almost in every part of the entire house. He whistled 'For he's a jolly good fellow' under his breath over and over, driving anyone within hearing range mad with the out of tune whistling. Nobody ever said that Ken was a talented musician-singer.

He spent 3 hours in the kitchen alone with relentless energy, shooing away the disgruntled chefs and other servants. Only leaving the kitchen with its dirty utensils after he had done what he had set out to cook.

He paid a triumphant visit to Farfarello's room to make him taste the food he just made

" Farf! Open the door! Taste the beef stew I made for you!" He couldn't wipe off the silly grin he knew was plastered on his face.

But he was severely disillusioned.

Farfarello would not open his door. It seemed like the Irishman had retired to bed.

He couldn't smother his disappointment. He had wanted someone to sample his cooking and yet he didn't want any other servant to offer their two-faced opinions.

Holding the tray of food his hands, he made his way back to the kitchen when he had a bright idea: he'd make Crawford taste it.

Who knows? The bastard just might like his cooking so much that he'd allow Ken to stay at home while he went on meetings so Ken could cook dinner (meanwhile, Ken would spend his free time playing soccer on the lawn.) Besides, he was such in a chirpy mood for the day that he was _positive_ that even Crawford's devil-incarnate attitude would not faze him.

He made his way to Crawford's office, the one he'd always stay in before dinner, not realizing that it was past 10:30 and that he had been in the kitchen, blissfully oblivious of the time for three hours.

He found out that Crawford wasn't there. It was well past dinner time and although Crawford usually stayed in his office until wee hours of the morning, he wasn't there now.

He knew though that Crawford had not had his dinner because he heard the servants gossiping about his uncharacteristic temper and his abstaining from dinner. Of course, ignorant as he was, it never occurred to him that _he_ was the reason for Crawford's grouchiness.

So he decided to take the food to Crawford's room.

Having woken up there the day before, he practically memorized his way to the room and finding the door unlocked, barged in unceremoniously.

If the man was stupid enough to leave his door unlocked, then he deserved his privacy being barged into. Besides, he did far worse than that to Ken, although he very much doubted that he could kidnap Crawford back in retaliation.

The room wasn't as dark as two nights ago. A tall lampshade threw a dim glimmer into the room and Ken cast the tray onto a small antique table while hunting for another lamp to turn on.

He didn't expect to see what he saw the moment he flicked on a much brighter lamp.

With the room drowning in a dull golden light, he saw the bottles that he had picked up; those he fixed in rows atop the dresser the day before, were now once more strewn across the floor, spilling most of their round and colorful content onto the carpet like multicolored pebbles on a pond's bottom.

The room's occupant was lying face-down diagonally on the bed, almost fully-clothed save for the white jacket which was discarded on the carpet, and half-falling off, as if he collapsed into the mattress unintentionally in a fit of nausea.

If Ken only knew how near he was to the truth.

Cautiously, he moved forward, anxious to learn the truth but also uneasy just in case it was another ploy to get him to have sex with the older man... although he doubted that his well-culture employer was capable of such low-down dirty tricks.

"Crawford ?"

The midnight-haired man did not stir.

Ken's hear pounded.

_Could he be dead !_

He took another step forward and said softly, "Crawford ?"

Silence still.

He didn't like dead people. It grossed him out even after seeing it eight or nine times in the slums. People died of the cold or hunger all the time, especially during winter and Ken had seen enough of blue, blank corpses to last his lifetime.

His heart thudded against his chest, half-fearfully for Crawford's life and half in anticipation because a dead Crawford meant freedom, despite the cruelty of that.

He took a tentative step forward, touched the silk navy-colored shirt and drew his hand back quickly as if he had been burnt. The material was soaked in cold sweat but the skin underneath was radiating heat with burning intensity.

Gathering his courage – he knew not why he was so nervous in the first place- he knelt onto the mattress by Crawford's head. He took a deep breath before turning Crawford onto his back and cradled his head on his lap.

He let out a sharp breath. Crawford was definitely alive, but he was pale, extremely so, and his hair was saturated with sweat, just as his face and neck were beaded with the salty perspiration.

He looked very sick... he looked like a dying man.

Ken was near to panic. He had no idea what to do, all he knew that people called doctors when someone was sick.

But he didn't know any hospital numbers and the only doctor he knew was... Schuldich.

But he didn't know how to contact Schuldich either.

His hand shook as he gently slapped Crawford's cheek, trying to revive him.

It seemed to work, Crawford gave a small shudder as his steel-colored eyes, slowly and with some effort, pried themselves open.

Ken gave a relieved smile.

" What happened ?" He asked.

Crawford only stared at him through hazy eyes, his lips pressed together in a pale grimace of pain. A small globule of sweat made its way down from his temple. And it was no wonder- the man was ablaze with fever. Ken was almost burned from the touch but he gritted his teeth and ignored the sensation permeating through his clothes.

" I'll call a doctor, I'll wake Farf up and ask him to..."

His agitated babble was interrupted by a shaking finger on his lips. "I'm fine." The older man's baritone was cracking, as if to prove otherwise.

"But-!" Ken protested.

"I'm fine." Crawford insisted weakly. "I just... need some rest." He shuddered once more, as if a chill wind was sweeping through the wind although all the French windows were tightly shut.

Ken's expression softened. He had never seen Crawford so vulnerable... and seeing him like this... it let him know that the man was human after all.

He watched as the cobalt eyes fluttered shut and the taut face smoothened with the departure of pain. He listened to his rhythmic breathing and forgot about the hotness of the other man's skin. Crawford had been lulled into sleep.

He sat there, feeling the minutes crawl by, occupied with nothing but his thoughts. Thoughts of Crawford, thoughts of Schuldich, thoughts of freedom and of life.

Soon, he too nodded off to sleep, leaning against the stack of tall pillows at the head of the bed, his hand cradling the other man's cheek protectively under on the crook of his arm.

All thoughts of dinner had been forgotten.

† † † +

_September 11, 2005_

**RedemptionMoon :** Please support this fic! Keep it alive! Please review and inspire my muses to inspire **me**! LOL.

REVIEW ONEGAI!

\/


	17. Feverish delusions

**RedemptionMoon :** Whoa. 474 hits under a week... and climbing. Wow.

Just some notes, many people have been asking why Schuldich didn't just look at the records at who had paid for Ken's bills. Well, personally, my idea on that was that Crawford would have routed the payment through cover names which will be untraceable to him. He isn't exactly hankering for an image of philanthropy in case people decide to flock to him begging for help. Another thing is the image he wants to keep with all his business associates and rivals of being a ruthless no-nonsense bastard. Sorry, I neglected to mention it because I didn't think people would care. :P

Ooooor, you could choose to think that Schuldich is just plain dumb.

Your call. LOL.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm doing a project now so I really can't reply to your reviews yet but I will next chapter. **Rebelyell, Tryster, xxkurenaixshixx, WhisperReilman, Chahiya, Cat in the web, Kati, Bine, Mariki and Lady Kickass.** You made my week. I love you all! LOL.

P.S. I was so excited to be back, I kept on checking the reviews daily. That's how fanatic I am with reviews! (hint hint, nudge nudge)

More notes at the bottom of the page concerning the story. LOL.

† † †

It was a rather pleasant awakening for Crawford. His sleep had been miserable, haunted by nightmares and the teasing heat of his fever.

Even in his sleep he was vaguely aware of the illness that plagued him... but there was still yet another awareness that gave him comfort- a presence that kept him from waking up in terror or crying out in pain.

It was a presence that kept the nightmares away, like a hunter keeping the mad wolves at bay, and after the tumultuous storm that rocked his sleep, the clouds drifted away and set him at peace. He knew there was a hand that held him.

His eyes opened, still hazy from sleep and he saw a shadow surrounded by a halo of blinding light.

His eyes cleared and he saw Ken's face above his, haloed by the bright sunlight from the chinks through the curtains. Somehow, the brunette had leaned forward in the course of the nights and nodded downward, as if he was watching over Crawford from closed eyes. His right leg had been propped up, unconsciously perhaps from the numbness, and his arm no longer supported Crawford's head. Instead, he was resting on Ken's left thigh, and he noted with some strange emotion that one of Ken's hands was resting innocently on his cheek and the other gently on his shoulder.

It was no wonder why he felt so safe.

It was amusing. He was the older man with all the financial (and otherwise) power possible right at his fingertips and yet here he was, like a child.

Feeling frail, yet protected.

Vulnerable yet sheltered.

Broken... yet whole.

It was he who needed protection and comfort.

For a long time, he did not move. He was content to merely watch the face of the person who kept the devils away.

The person who had touched him like he loved him.

The person whom he loved... and wished was capable of loving him in return.

Crawford's heart was not dead. It was only frozen for a while... and now, it once more was thawing in the warmth of the coming of an allegorical spring.

And he once more closed his eyes, nestled in the warm cocoon of promise.

† † † +

Ken felt as if he had awakened to a different world.

His head throbbed and his throat burned, he felt parched. He groaned softly and pursed his licked dry lips.

Slowly, he lifted his head from its resting place.

The room felt really warm.

He stared owlishly around at the room, still dazed and disoriented as he tried to blink away the tendrils of his dreams and wave away the remnants of his fantasies. It was then he felt the warmth/numbness on his leg.

In his still- hazy state of mind, it didn't really surprise him to see Crawford peacefully lying in slumber, head rested on his limb.

Maybe he had thought so much about it the night before that his brain just chose to accept the fact that Crawford wasn't as invincible as he made himself out to be.

As impersonal as he might've been, Ken had remembered random acts of kindness so subtly hidden under imperious gestures. And then he tried to dissect Crawford's various mannerisms- trying to figure out what meant what and which meant which.

He found that rather difficult considering that Crawford generally had one expression at all times of day – hard-assed, no-nonsense, mess-with-me-I'll-shoot-you look.

And then he compared that image with the Crawford lying on his lap, hair damp, long lashes pearled with beads of sweat.

He found that for some strange reason... he liked both sides of the man; the cold, relentless bastard and the fragile person pretending to be strong.

Ken hesitantly brought his fingertips to the midnight-coloured hair and ran them through the silky length.

He looked so much more peaceful now, his brows had ceased to cross in pain sometime during the night, his head tilted tenderly upwards while he had turned somewhat to his side in a loose curl, his long legs half stretched over the length of the bed.

Ken found himself cherishing the tender moment of himself with a sleeping Crawford because he was perhaps the only person to see him like this in a long while. He doubted the man tolerated Farfarello watching over him in his sleep... one simply did not ask the eerie one-eyed Irishman to watch over you while you are unconscious. It was too... unnerving.

Besides, Crawford probably thought that needing someone would mean he had a weakness... and that was an image he obviously he didn't want to portray.

_But he was capable of being weak too!_ Ken's muddled thoughts protested. Images of the night before flashed unrelentingly before his mind's eye and his cheeks burned when he once more felt Crawford's touch on his lips.

He shook a little.

Hot and cold. Hot and cold. The room was changing temperature at intervals. Or maybe it was because of the memory of Crawford...?

His mental focus was teetering into uncertainty.

Why was he feeling this way? Is this some psychobabble bullshit about the captive getting emotionally attached to the captor?

It didn't really feel like that.

But in some weird way, it felt like the night before changed _everything_ between the two of them.

Crawford had needed Ken.

And Ken felt that he had said so although not exactly with words.

He placed the tips of his fingers on his lips absently, running them over the smoothness of his lower lip.

Crawford might not have said so... but the way he touched Ken in his fevered almost-delirium and the way his cobalt eyes looked at him... it was as if he was asking Ken _to stay_.

Maybe that was why he _did_ stay.

Ken felt needed. It was exactly what he needed to feel.

Crawford was now stirring, rolling ever so slowly on to his back, obviously not fully conscious as of yet.

Ken stretched his tired leg and watched Crawford's eyes flutter open, much the same way they flickered closed the night before. Detachedly, he gazed as the older man raised his hand over his eyes as if shielding them from a blinding beam of sunlight.

Crawford blinked slowly, and raised his chin to meet Ken's eyes.

It was rather disconcerting for Ken to stare back at Crawford without the usual glasses on. He felt like he was trespassing or prying into Crawford's solitary world like an intruder.

He never really thought about it, but Crawford's glasses seemed to be the barrier of his eyes from the world. In a way, it was Crawford's mask, his visor. His eyes always seemed colder, harsher.

Ken glanced up once more from his brooding... and then his heart missed a beat.

Crawford brushed his fingertips gently against Ken's cheek for just a fraction of a moment... and then the touch was gone.

" Hi." Ken managed to croak out, swallowing his heart and willing it to slide back down his throat and nestle once more into his ribcage where it belonged. He mentally congratulated himself on the monosyllabic greeting.

" Hello."

Ken was taken aback that Crawford actually deigned to reply.

They stayed there for several more minutes, unmoving as statues until Ken, uncomfortable with the silence, stammered from nervous lips "Are you... uh... feeling better ? Er... you had a really, well, bad fever last night."

Crawford seemed to turn the question in his mind before answering. He had closed his eyes once more and Ken had thought he had fallen asleep again. He was just lying on the bed, motionless.

And then he once more opened his eyes and gazed at Ken with the tenderest of smiles. It was a smile that betrayed the things once lost.

" I'm glad you stayed." His voice was so soft that Ken almost thought that he was merely imagining the statement.

A warm feeling exploded in Ken's chest as he slowly felt himself smile back.

There was nothing he could say to that.

† † †

Ken opened the large windows leading to the balcony and stood there for a moment, just relishing the feel of the early morning air and the warm sunlight playing on his skin.

There was no one in the garden below. Crawford despised hearing activity under his window when he woke up, which was why the gardener always started his work right after Crawford left.

The rest of Crawford's property stretched forward, like a seemingly unending expanse of grass, flowers and carefully-manicured trees.

Ken felt like he was in paradise...

For a moment.

And then he felt the guilt hit him like a merciless storm.

_Schuldich._

Had he just betrayed Schuldich by feeling happy? By not trying to escape again? By... feeling something... anything but hatred and distrust... for Crawford?

His hands gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white.

He stared out and saw the redhead's face looking back at him, his smile as brilliant as the sun...

Schuldich never disguised how much he felt for Ken.

And he knew he loved Schuldich back... so much that he felt that his heart would burst whenever they were together.

Schuldich was...

... he was perfect.

And Ken was an ungrateful wretch.

He cradled his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking in regret, in fear and confusion.

He betrayed Schuldich.

He betrayed...

_Schuldich._

Schuldich.

Schuldich.

Schuldich.

His mind chanted the name. And then the image of Crawford started to twist and slither its way into his brain.

He wavered, his confused mind made him dizzy... perhaps it was because it was he hadn't eaten the night before, expecting to share the meal he had cooked with Farfarello.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned stricken eyes to the face looking at him.

Crawford was standing there, tugging him gently inside, away from the sunlight. It was as if he knew that he was pulling Ken away from the memories of Schuldich and drawing him back into the world he was in-

"It's a little cold out there." Crawford said simply.

Truth was, Ken felt suffocated, but he said nothing and instead quietly responded to Crawford's pull.

He sat down mechanically on the bed, his thoughts still trained on his 'betrayal'... despite the fact that nothing serious has happened as of yet.

Crawford seemed to notice his apathy.

He knew because Ken's eyes were trained far away, unfocused.

"I'm changing." He announced, and proceeded to take off his silk shirt unabashedly in front of Ken, slightly smiling when the other colored lightly and looked away.

Well that achieved its purpose.

Crawford strode to a magnificently-adorned dresser and took several cylinders, popping their contents into his mouth before flinging them carelessly away, not minding when they fell and spilled the contents onto the floor.

_Pills._ So that's what they were. Ken thought distractedly. _He sure took enough to be and addict..._

Then he walked towards Ken... and stopped right in front of him, his lips twisted in a cynical smile.

There he stood, just basking under the sun like a god, half-naked. His white dress pants almost glowed blindingly under the scrutiny of the gold beams, as if spotlighting him.

He seemed full-recovered from his illness from the night before, looking as trim and powerful as the day that Ken first saw him.

He broke the silence. " Could you give me the two bottles in my desk drawer ?" He asked slowly, tossing his shirt onto a nearby chair.

For a moment, the old, domineering Crawford was back; commanding, ordering.

Ken glanced at him for a split second before hastening away to procure the items asked of him. Hesitantly, he stepped into the center of the room, into the stage and the spotlight.

He stepped onto the imaginary dais upon which Crawford the god stood waiting for him. Images of him the way he is now and the way he was the night before battled in Ken's mind and he tried to ward them all away.

He tried to forget that for some obscure reason, he was drawn to both sides: the hero and the shadow, the strong and the weak, the sun and the moon aspects of Brad Crawford.

He felt the sun on his back immediately and felt the cool breeze rushing in from the fragrant flower garden in front and beneath the room, unsettling his chestnut hair.

" Ken."

He handed the pill bottles mechanically, his eyes averted- but the temptation was too strong and he couldn't help but raise his eyes to meet Crawford's compelling gaze. Eyes unimpeded by his clinical wire-rimmed glasses. They seemed so much more expressive than the way the usually were.

It was as if Ken could almost see through the navy orbs the depth of Crawford's soul and he found himself being drawn... magnetized and drowning in them.

Crawford took the small cylinders in his hand but did not let go. He merely gazed at Ken through unveiled eyes, expressing so much of what Ken couldn't understand.

Ken stood there, breathless without knowing it, then he found himself stepping forward with the gentlest of tugs and soon he was engulfed by the scent of Crawford's skin.

Crawford was so tall that Ken's nose nestled comfortable on the valley of his collarbone, his hot breath blowing cloudy trails against the soft skin and he inhaled the mild cool musk of the raven-haired man. He could feel Crawford's arms drawing him closer to his naked torso and soon he was enveloped so tightly that he almost felt as if he were a _part_ of Crawford.

The sound of something falling was muffled by the thick carpet.

He stood there, unable to move not because he could not but because he would not.

And he realized that he had fallen.

And then just as suddenly as he found himself in Crawford's arms, he felt Crawford's lips gently probing his own slightly parted ones.

He was wrong.

Crawford _did_ play dirty games.

But as he stood on the imaginary stage, under the kind glare of golden light, his fingertips tingling from the sweet sensation- somehow... he knew he couldn't resist.

† † †

**RM :** Goodness. When I was typing this down, imagining the scene in my head, that scene with Crawford standing there shirtless and Ken stepping up to him and Crawford hugging him... well it felt like it was rather... erotic.

There's no acceptable substitute for that. It's the perfect word for me to describe that scene. _Erotic_.

And as much as I'd love to see a real-life shirtless Ken, his innocence here is just too much to plunder. But Crawford... hmmmmm.

Let's just say he's turning into a close number two in the Weiß Kreuz hotties list right in there pulling hairs with Schuldich.

Just to make a comment though... as I was reading the reviews from last chapter, I noticed that despite it being a crucial chapter to define Ken and Crawford's relationship in the story, most people chose to comment about Farfarello. Strange. Was the Ken-Crawford thing there just too plain bo-rin' ? Or is it just that many people like Farfie over Crawfie?

Another note though, just so you'd understand my point of view as I write this, I think of them as characters who are falling in love. They're not gay, they just happened to be men.

I don't think of this as a homosexual relationship but more of as two characters from an anime who are both _male_... er... if that makes any sense.

Strangely enough, I'm moderately homophobic IRL and find it rather... er... _disconcerting_ to see cross-dressing men and male-male relationships.

Sorry.

I AM weird:P


End file.
